


Mo and the Legend of Everfree

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Captain Planet and the Planeteers, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: It is time for the students of Canterlot High to go to their week-long retreat over to Camp Everfree. However, along the way, Atticus and Sci-Twi have been coming down with nightmares about Shadow Fudo and Midnight Sparkle ever since the mess at the Friendship Games. Meanwhile, Mo gets reconnected to her long-lost biological family's history.





	1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe I'm finally going to be a student at Canterlot High..." Sabrina smiled in her new bedroom as the house she stayed in belonged to her parents after they remarried and were now able to raise her and take care of her as they were both magical beings.

"I know, it sure is exciting," Diana agreed with her daughter. "Come on, let me help you pack, if anyone knows about camping, sleeping in tents, and eating in front of a fire, it's me."

"Thanks for helping me, Mom." Sabrina smiled.

"Of course, dear," Diana smiled back. "I've wanted to do this for five years."

Sabrina sniffled as she then hugged her mother as this was the closest they've been since before the forced divorce.

Diana then helped Sabrina pack for her camping trip with her new school. "So, what're you doing after this?"

"Harvey's gonna come over in a little bit." Sabrina replied.

"Oh, good, your father's gonna want to talk with him anyway." Diana replied as Sabrina was almost sixteen now and that only meant one thing.

"I should have seen that coming." Sabrina smiled.

"In a way, it's a good thing..." Diana said.

"I really missed you and Dad..." Sabrina replied. "Don't get me wrong, I love Hilda and Zelda and miss them too, but you and Dad are my parents."

"Oh, we missed you too..." Diana sighed. "That divorce was the hardest thing we had to do, but I was a mortal and your father was a warlock and it was just the rules."

"I know." Sabrina said.

Meanwhile with Harvey and Edward...

"Hello, Harvey." Edward greeted.

"Erm, hey, Mr. Spellman..." Harvey smiled nervously. "I'm gonna see Sabrina for some pizza and maybe a movie before her big trip next week... Is that cool with you?"

"I'd just like to talk with you first." Edward said as he then sat on a chair and made Harvey sit across from him.

Harvey looked nervous, but did as he said.

Salem decided to watch how this would go. "Heheheheh..." he smirked as he watched this, he was a tutor for Sabrina's private magic training after he became responsible enough, though he would still be a cat until his sentence was over.

"So, how long have you known Sabrina?" Edward asked.

"Erm... Ever since she first came to Greendale Middle School..." Harvey replied. "I always thought there was something extra special about her until she told me her secret that one Halloween."

"Good, start with honesty." Salem whispered.

Harvey and Edward had the typical dad boyfriend chat as Salem watched in secret while Diana and Sabrina were getting ready upstairs.

Meanwhile...

Atticus tossed and turned. "NO! STAY BACK!" he then sat up in his bed, panting heavily and sweated. "Ugh... Another Shadow Fudo nightmare."

"I wonder if Sci-Twi is having the same nightmare, but with Midnight Sparkle." Patch said.

"Probably..." Atticus took a cup of warm tea.

Cherry wrote down Atticus's nightmare. "That's the fourth Shadow Fudo nightmare this hour."

"Thanks, Cherry..." Atticus sighed as he had her keep a log journal of his dreams. "What do you think it means?" he then asked.

"You're scared because of what happened at the Friendship Games when we went against Crystal Prep," Cherry replied. "You and Sci-Twi are worried it might happen again."

"Of course we are, I mean, why wouldn't we?" Atticus asked.

"There's your problem," Cherry said. "I'm sure it'll stop soon though, we have a big trip next week."

"That's right..." Patch remembered. "Camp Everfree! And I don't have to turn into a human because Spike's coming!"

"Yeah and the students from CHS won't even mind you two having to talk." Cherry said.

"Wow, Cherry, I've never seen you excited about camping before." Atticus said.

Cherry shrugged. "Beats staying home alone all week while you guys have fun without me."

"I can't wait for Camp Everfree." Patch smiled.

"Come on, buddy, let's get packing right now." Atticus smiled back.

Patch nodded so they could be ready by the time the bus would come for them to take them into the woods for a week.

Drell came to the window and was trying to pull himself up. "Higher, Skippy, higher!"

Skippy shivered and shook as Drell was standing on his neck and he was unable to go any higher.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Penelope asked.

"Shh, you're gonna give me away!" Drell replied.

Skippy then fell flat on the ground with Drell squashing him.

"Oh, Skippy, look at what you made me do!" Drell glared down to Skippy. "You're so hopeless!"

"Dad, what were you trying to do?" Penelope asked.

"Don't you have a friend to text message?" Drell folded his arms.

"Dad..." Penelope stared.

"I was gonna help Atticus..." Drell defended as he still sat on top of Skippy. "I love that boy like a son."

"Okay... How were you gonna help him?" Penelope asked.

"Just by being there, and-" Drell started until he was being tugged on. "WHAT IS IT THIS TIME?!"

Skippy pointed to himself to show Drell was still sitting on him.

"Oh, sorry." Drell said as he got off Skippy.

Skippy then tried to get up and then cracked his back before pouting.

"Why couldn't you have been a boy?" Drell sighed to Penelope.

"I don't know." Penelope shrugged.

Drell then smirked. "Hmm..."

Penelope's eyes widened. "No, Dad, you're not turning me into a boy!"

"Oh, fine." Drell pouted.

Skippy snickered slightly until Drell then pushed him against the house.

"Dad!" Penelope scolded.

Drell ruffled up her hair and decided they should get home and get packing themselves as he was going to Camp Everfree himself once he had been accepted as Canterlot High's new gym teacher.

"So, how long are we camping?" Penelope asked.

"It's a week long trip." Drell said as he made Skippy pack for him.

"Aw, come on!" Penelope complained.

"Is there a problem?" Drell folded his arms to his daughter.

"I don't want to camp for a week!" Penelope complained.

"Fine, you don't have to come, you can just be in charge while I'm gone." Drell said.

Skippy's eyes widened and he shook his head quickly since Penelope was an immature teenager.

"Yay!" Penelope cheered.

Skippy looked nervous about that.

"Keep an eye on her, thanks for volunteering, Skippy." Drell shook his mute friend's hand, once again taking advantage of him being unable to speak.

Skippy looked both offended that he didn't have a say in this, but was also thankful because Penelope was a teenager after all.

Drell patted him on the head. "Now get back to packing!"

Skippy saluted and then went back to packing Drell's bags.

"Wow, he does whatever you say..." Penelope realized.

"Yep." Drell nodded.

Penelope smirked. "Uncle Skippy, give me a soda!"

Skippy looked over with an 'Are you serious right now?' look on his face.

"Skippy, soda." Drell said.

Skippy then groaned as he then went to get a soda for Penelope.

"I could get use to this." Penelope smirked.

Skippy looked rather unfortunate as he was going to be bossed around by her now. It was then later on time for the big field trip.


	2. Chapter 2

Back home, the group soon enough met up for the bus to take them to Camp Everfree.

Sabrina came a little late. "Sorry I'm late, guys, but Dad wanted to talk with me about Harvey."

"It's okay." Atticus smiled.

"So, are you and Harvey gonna be able to date?" Patch asked.

"Dad's thinking about it since Harvey's a mortal..." Sabrina replied. "You know the rules about mortals and witches..." 

The others agreed, but at least Edward liked Harvey.

Drell then teleported over and sat on the bench which made it bounce up and fling Cherry into the air. "Oops..." he then said, seeming actually sorry for causing Cherry pain that time.

Atticus soon used his magic and teleported Cherry back to the ground. Cherry held her chest as she panted with her racing heart.

"I said sorry!" Drell replied.

"That's true Cherry, he did." Atticus said since Drell seemed sincere about harming her now.

"He rocketed me in the air!" Cherry defended herself.

"I promise not to do it again." Drell said.

Cherry folded her arms to him.

"Can I call you 'Uncle Drell'?" Sabrina smirked to the warlock who was married to her Aunt Hilda.

"Sure." Drell shrugged.

"Uncle Drell." Sabrina said.

"Niecy Sabrina." Drell smirked.

"Touche." Sabrina said.

Drell then ruffled up her blonde hair, messing it up. Sabrina pouted to that. 

"I'm so excited!" Drell beamed. "I get to be Canterlot High's new gym coach!...And magic tutor." 

"CHS has magical students?" Sabrina asked.

"Trixie's one of them." Drell replied.

"Yeah, but the only magic she does is stage magic." Atticus said.

"Or does she?" Drell replied.

"No really, that's all she does just like the Trixie in Equestria." Cherry said.

"Or does she?" Drell repeated.

"Stop that!" Cherry scolded.

"Or will I?" Drell smirked to annoy her.

"Drell, stop that." Atticus said.

"Okay." Drell chuckled.

Cherry growled, very annoyed with Drell.

"Anyway, I can't wait to get to Camp Everfree." Sabrina smiled.

"It's so weird that the camp has the exact same name as the Everfree Forest." Patch said.

"Canterlot High... Crystal Prep... Camp Everfree..." Cherry reminded him.

"Everything from Equestria and this world seem to be somewhat related." Patch said.

"You could say that." Drell replied.

"So, Drell before us, have you been to Equestria?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, yes, a lot in my spare time," Drell replied. "I even told your parents and sister about it when they wanted to take a vacation out of Beach City."

"Ohh, so that's how they found out about Equestria." Atticus smiled.

"Yeah, I didn't go with them, but they had fun, though Jessica found it boring." Drell replied.

"I can't believe Jessie would think that..." Atticus sighed.

"I think she just missed hanging out with Amethyst." Drell suggested with a shrug.

"Possibly." Atticus said.

"Ah, Jessica and Amethyst..." Drell sighed and shook his head.

Flashback to Beach City...

Patrick and Emily wanted to go out on a date and since Greg was hanging around Rose, the Crystal Gems decided to bond with the humans as the Earth's protectors. Rose smiled as Jessica played with Amethyst and she seemed to feel empty.

"Something wrong, Rose?" Pearl asked.

"I'd like to be a mother someday..." Rose admitted. "I think I might create one with Gregory."

"But Rose, you know what will happen if you do create one." Pearl frowned.

"I know..." Rose frowned back. "I want my child to experience this wonderful world though."

Pearl looked like she was going to cry. "No, we can't lose you, we need you."

"Pearl, I know this is hard, but no matter what happens will happen." Rose said.

Pearl teared up. "You two haven't yet... Have you?"

"No, of course not, I just wanted to run it by you all first." Rose replied as they watched Amethyst and Jessica playing together.

"That's a relief." Pearl sighed.

"But the time will come." Rose said.

Pearl frowned to that.

Garnet walked over. "What is happening?"

"Rose is thinking of breeding with that human specimen," Pearl replied. "Tell her she's crazy!"

"Is this true, Rose?" Garnet asked maturely.

"Yes, Garnet, I know the consequences, but if that's what it takes, I'm willing." Rose replied bravely.

"Then I wish you both the best of luck." Garnet said.

"WHAT?!" Pearl flipped out.

"Thank you for understanding, Garnet." Rose replied to the Fusion Gem.

"You can't really be okay with this, right Garnet?" Pearl smiled nervously.

"If it will make Rose happy, it might be a good idea," Garnet replied. "And the world will have its first Gem-Human hybrid."

"But Garnet, we'll never see Rose again if she goes through with this!" Pearl frowned.

"I know." Garnet said.

"You can't be serious..." Pearl frowned.

"Rose should be happy..." Garnet said as they watched Rose interact with Jessica and Amethyst. "I know it'll cost her her life, but she should be happy to do what she wants. Besides, when the baby is old enough, we could train it to take her place."

"Well, alright." Pearl frowned.

"Trust me, this will be a good thing," Garnet replied. "Rose needs to have this experience... So she... Shall... Have... FUN!" she then grinned brightly.

"Agreed." Pearl nodded.

End of Flashback

 

Drell sighed.

"Couldn't you have cast a spell that would have Rose and Steven exist together?" Patch asked.

"I'm afraid no one's magic was strong enough and Rose had to give up her physical form so her son could be born." Drell replied.

"Dang it." Patch frowned.

"I'm sorry, guys, but that's just what it has to be." Drell said.

'I'll think of a way,' Patch thought to himself. 'I could bring Lilo and Nani their parents back, I can bring Rose back for Steven and Greg.'

Eventually, the Canterlot High bus finally came so they could go on their trip.

"About time." Drell said.

They then boarded onto the bus. Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna smiled to Drell and shook his hand.

"We look forward to having you in our CHS family." Principal Celestia smiled brightly to the warlock.

"I look forward being in your CHS family too." Drell smiled back.

The sisters smiled and allowed him to sit with them since he was going to be in the faculty as well.

The Humane Six smiled once they saw Cherry, Atticus, Mo, Patch, and Sabrina.

"Hey, girls." Atticus smiled.

"Hey, guys." the girls replied.

Sci-Twi appeared to be sleeping.

"Ah think she's takin' a power nap." Applejack told the others.

"I sure hope so." Atticus said.

The group then sat down. Sabrina smiled to her new friends and was introduced to them.

"Nice to meet you, Sabrina, hope you enjoy going to school with us." Sunset smiled.

"I think I will." Sabrina smiled back with Sunset.

Twilight/Sci Twi started to stir in her sleep.

Spike smiled to Patch. "Hey, Patch."

"Hey, Spike, what's up?" Patch smiled back and high-fived with their paws.

"Well, Twilight has been having nightmares of her becoming Midnight Sparkle again." Spike whispered to him.

"She has?" Patch frowned as he sounded afraid of that.

"Uh-huh..." Spike nodded "Six in the last week."

"Uh-oh....." Patch frowned.

Spike frowned back.

Sci-Twi tossed and turned before then yelling out in her sleep. "NOOOOO!!!"

"Twilight, wake up!" Spike told her.

Sci-Twi blinked and looked around.

"We can't stop, silly," Pinkie giggled to her. "We're not there yet."

"I think she yelled out no because of a nightmare she was having." Atticus said.

"Just like you." Cherry said to Atticus.

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh, nothing, Cherry's just kidding around," Mo chuckled, covering the perky goth's mouth. "Right, Cherry?"

Cherry glared while muffling to Mo.

"So, it's true? You really have been having a nightmare?" Sci-Twi asked Atticus.

Atticus nodded to her. "About Midnight Sparkle coming back."

"I've had dreams about that myself." Sci-Twi trembled.

"By any chance, would this be as many times that you've been having that nightmare?" Cherry asked as she brought out the log book, showing of how many times Atticus had the nightmare of Midnight Sparkle coming back.

Sci-Twi took a look at the book. "Precisely."

"You two are closer than I thought..." Cherry took her book back. "And I thought I was Atticus's best friend."

"You are my best friend, but you are also my sister figure just like Twilight; I can have more than one sister figure and more than one best friend." Atticus said.

"Hmm..." Cherry hummed as she stared out the window to see numerous trees pass by as they were on the road. 

"Adventure." Spike and Patch smiled to each other.

"Really?" Atticus asked.

"I'm not sure why though..." Mo replied. "It's like... Something deep inside me... Mother Nature is talking to me through the trees."

"You should've come to Ferngully with me, you'd probably like it." Cherry scoffed.

"Oh, I can't wait to get to Camp Everfree." Mo smiled before starting think of how that name sounded familiar to her other than hearing about it from the others. 'Camp Everfree, where have I heard that name before?' she then thought to herself.

The bus drive to the camp took a while, but they finally arrived. Everyone then got off of the bus in excitement.


	3. Chapter 3

"Isn't Camp Everfree just beautiful?" Fluttershy smiled. "I can't wait until we have our first nature walk!"

"I definitely wanna go on one of those." Spike agreed.

"Same here." Mo smiled before she went over to a flower.

"You wanna see the adorable woodland creatures too?" Fluttershy asked them.

"Yeah!" Spike jumped up before smirking darkly. "Especially squirrels, more specifically so I can chase 'em." he then barked like a true dog.

"As long as they aren't members of the Pound Puppies." Patch smiled.

"Or Chip and Dale, The Rescue Rangers~" Cherry sang before groaning. "Ugh, I'm gonna kill Atticus for making me babysit Darla and getting that tune in my head!" 

"You said it!" Pinkie laughed as she joined the dogs.

Cherry rolled her eyes at Pinkie Pie's behavior. "Was she dropped as a baby?"

"I'm thinking that she might have been." Sabrina said.

Mo soon plucked the flower from the ground and put in her hair. Atticus smiled to Mo from that.

"Ah'm lookin' to roughin' it," Applejack smiled. "Makin' my own shelter, makin' my own food--"

"Uh, you know they provide us with food and tents, right?" Rainbow Dash replied.

"Yup, still gotta forage though." Applejack replied. 

"Yeah." Atticus said.

"I'm just after some R and R," Rarity replied. "This past year has all been a bit too much for my taste."

"I can see." Mo said.

"Yeah." Pinkie agreed before listing their previous adventures together with their newest classmates. 

"Please don't mention that." Atticus sighed.

"Uh, no offense." Pinkie smiled nervously to Sunset and Sci-Twi.

"None taken," Sunset replied as she put her arm around Sci-Twi. "You get used to it." 

Sci-Twi smiled gratefully.

"Yup," Applejack agreed. "Canterlot High's really become real magical mayhem. It'll be great to come out here and get away from all that stuff."

"Yeah." Patch smiled.

Flash came over to Atticus. "Hey."

"Hey, buddy." Atticus smiled to him.

"Uh, have you seen Twilight?" Flash asked nervously. 

"She's with Sunset Shimmer." Atticus said.

Thanks." Flash nodded and went to Twilight with one of her bags. 

"This is going to get awkward." Patch said.

"Mm-hmm..." Atticus agreed.

"I guess he likes her, huh?" Sabrina replied. 

Atticus started to explain why Flash liked Sci-Twi. Sabrina giggled to that a little. 

"Why are you giggling?" Patch asked.

"Boys." Sabrina replied with a smirk. 

"Well, what if you met someone that looked just like Harvey?" Mo asked.

There were then two figures coming up to meet and greet the campers. No one had seen them before.

"Come on, Mo." Atticus told his girlfriend.

Mo walked over, she had her bandanna off for a change and wore the flower she picked earlier in her hair still. Once Mo saw the two figures, she had a feeling she knew them. To everyone else, the figures remained yet a mystery.

"Hi, everyone! Welcome to Camp Everfree! I'm Gloriosa Daisy, your camp director!" the female greeted. "Think of me as your friendly camp and nature guide. And this is my brother, Timber Spruce!"

"Think of me as that awesome guy... Who should always be invited to fun things." the male greeted.

'Those two seem so familiar.' Mo thought to herself.

"We aim to please, so before we hand out our tent assignments, we'd like to hear from all of you," Gloriosa continued. "You're free to do whatever you like here!"

"Uh, except hike near the rock quarry," Timber spoke up. "That's off-limits."

"Yes, but otherwise, your options are wide open," Gloriosa smiled to the crowd. "So what activities will make this the very best week of your lives ever?"

"Rock Climbing!" Rainbow Dash beamed.

"Done." Gloriosa smiled.

"Archery!" Rainbow Dash continued.

"Of course." Gloriosa smiled.

"Tether ball!" Rainbow Dash continued.

"Naturally." Gloriosa smiled.

"Uh, Rainbow, how about you give someone else a chance?" Sabrina giggled.

"Yeah, we know you're excited, but maybe it would be nice if you gave someone else a chance to make a suggestion." Sunset said.

"Arts and Crafts!" the human version of Bulk Biceps spoke up which made all eyes lay on him. "My mom needs new pot holders."

This made Sabrina shrug, finding that understandable.

"I'll supply the looms!" Gloriosa smiled.

As everyone pitched in their favorite activities, Mo couldn't help but stare at and study the pair in front of them. 

'Where have I seen those two before?' Mo thought to herself. 'I know them from somewhere... But where?!'

Gloriosa and Timber soon looked at Mo and where they soon got a flashback of their long-lost sister. 

They were shown a hospital scene as a man held their hands with them at the sides. 

"Are you two ready to meet your new sister?" Vincent asked Gloriosa and Timber.

"You know it, Dad." Timber smiled.

"Oh, I can't wait." Gloriosa smiled excitedly.

A nurse wheeled Estelle out in a wheelchair as she held a bundle wrapped up in a pink blanket.

"Gloria, Timothy, this is your new baby sister, her name is Monique, but we can call her 'Moonbeam' like you're Gloriosa and Timber." Estelle smiled as she held Mo in her arms and showed her out to her older children for the first time.

Baby Mo's eyes slowly opened to show her eyes were as green as earth emeralds and she had light brunette hair.

"Ohh, she looks so precious." Gloriosa smiled.

"Hi, Monique, I'm your big brother." Timber also smiled.

Baby Mo gave a small newborn smile to the two siblings before falling asleep. Vincent kissed Estelle on the forehead and gently squeezed her hand as they had a new member for their little family. 

 

"Mo... Mo?!" Atticus called.

Mo then blinked and looked around. "Oh, sorry, I must've dozed off."

"Yeah, I noticed." Atticus said.

"Um... So, what'd I miss?" Mo asked.

"Just some of the activities listed, but don't worry, nothing's really happened yet," Atticus replied. "As well as Rarity's suggestion of a fashion show and the Principal Celestia's suggestion of the camp tradition camp gift."

Mo smiled shyly. "Oops."

Timber seemed to stare at Sci-Twi who simply blushed as she smiled back at him. Gloriosa and Timber then gave cards for everyone that would show their destined tent to spend the week in. 

"Emerald, Amethyst, Sapphire..." Cherry commented at the tent names. "Are we at a summer camp run by the Crystal Gems?"

Atticus simply shrugged as he went to see which tent he would be in. Flash came beside Atticus in hopes that they would have the same tent. Once they got the cards; they looked to see which tents they had.

'Please, please, please let us have the same tent.' Atticus and Flash thought to themselves.

Everyone else excitedly got their tents picked out.

"Yay, I'm in the Emerald Tent!" Pinkie squealed.

Cherry closed her eyes as she picked a card. "Please don't be Emerald... Please don't be Emerald..." she begged to herself before looking to see which tent she would have. To her relief, she got Ruby. "Oh, thank Glob." she then said to herself. 

Sci-Twi and Sunset were both given the Sapphire Tent and Timber talked with them about sapphires. Atticus and Flash soon looked and saw that they had a tent together.

"Do you know which way it is?" Atticus asked.

"It should be right this way." Flash smiled.

"I'll take you both to your tent, which one do you both have?" Gloriosa asked.

"Garnet." Atticus and Flash told her.

"Oh, that's a good one." Gloriosa smiled to them.

"I'll say..." Atticus said, thinking of the Crystal Gem Garnet who was a fusion of Ruby and Sapphire.

"I'll take you both to the Garnet tent." Gloriosa said.

"Thanks." Flash and Atticus smiled.

Gloriosa smiled back to them as she walked them to their tent.

"Uh, Gloriosa?" Atticus spoke up. "You look so familiar to me... Have we met before?"

"I don't think so." Gloriosa shrugged.

"I guess it must be your eyes because they look like my girlfriend Mo's eyes, at least a little bit, since her's are--" Atticus said.

"Earth green?" Gloriosa asked.

"Yeah? How did you know I was going to say that?" Atticus asked.

"I've seen those eyes before." Gloriosa said.

"Really?" Atticus asked.

Gloriosa then softly turned to him. "From my baby sister."

"Really?" Atticus asked.

"By any chance, is her name short for Monique?" Gloriosa asked.

"Yeah." Atticus nodded.

"She goes by 'Mo', right?" Gloriosa asked.

Atticus nodded again.

"Monique was the name of my baby sister." Gloriosa then revealed.

Atticus's eyes widened. "Then that means you're... NO WAY!"

"I have to see her," Gloriosa said. "Oh, but first; you need to find your tent."

"Please do, I understand how you must feel though." Atticus said.

Gloriosa smiled and then led him to the tent. "I can't believe Monique is alive after all these years... I haven't seen her since she was four."

Once they got to the Garnet tent, Gloriosa soon rushed to the girl tents.

Atticus and Flash watched her go.

"Wht was that all about?" Flash asked.

"I'll... I'll tell you later..." Atticus replied.

Gloriosa then went to a special chest and opened it to reveal treasures and took out Mo's baby picture and tears filled her earth green eyes. "Monique, could it really be you?"

"Hey, Gloriosa; you won't believe this, but one of the campers here looks just like our baby sister that went missing when she was four-years-old." Timber said as he came over to her.

Gloriosa looked over with tears in her eyes.

"Sis?" Timber asked.

Gloriosa hugged Timber as her tears streamed down her face.

"Gloriosa, what's wrong?" Timber asked.

"W-Which tent is she in?"Gloriosa asked with tears in her eyes.

"You mean the girl I was just talking about? She's in the Lapis tent with someone who continues to say her name in the same sentence/person," Timber told her. "Why?"

"Because that girl is our baby sister." Gloriosa sniffled, referring to Mo.

"What?" Timber asked. "Are you sure?"

"Her eyes are unlike many others like mine are..." Gloriosa replied. "It has to be her, Timber."

"There's only one way to find out." Timber said before they both made their way to the Lapis tent.

Gloriosa wiped her eyes and followed Timber over to the Lapis Tent. She set her watch then to remind her to meet the others at the docks to go over some camp safety rules.

Once they arrived at the Lapis tent, they saw Mo finishing unpacking her duffel bag. She was still pondering.

"Uh, pardon me?" Gloriosa called.

Mo turned over and looked to see who it was. "Oh, it's you guys."

"Would you mind telling us what your name is?" Gloriosa asked Mo.

"Mo." Mo replied.

"Mo, but isn't that a boy's name?" Timber attempted to joke.

"Oh, if I had a nickel for every time I've heard that one..." Mo rolled her eyes. "It's short for--"

"Monique." Mo and Gloriosa then said together.

"Exactly." Mo nodded.

Gloriosa looked like she was going to cry again.

"Is something wrong?" Mo asked the siblings.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Timber asked.

"I have a baby brother back home, but... I was adopted... I love him either way..." Mo explained. "He's my special buddy, I call him JJ, short for Jim Junior."

"Were your biological parents named Estelle and Vincent?" Timber asked.

"Yes, they were..." Mo replied. "I've always loved those names," she then soon went wide-eyed. "Wait, how did you know those were their names?" she then asked.

"Because those was our parents' names as well." Gloriosa said as tears were streaming down her eyes as she showed a picture of Mo as a baby.

Mo took the picture and blinked.

Gloriosa and Timber stood close together.

"You're my... Brother and sister..." Mo then realized as she then looked like she was going to cry.

The three of them soon got into a group hug.

"So then, this must mean that this is my home." Mo smiled with tears in her eyes while hugging her siblings.

"Yes..." Gloriosa replied. "You were born in a hospital of course, but this is your true home."

"That's why everything looks so familiar..." Mo said as she looked out to the sights of Camp Everfree.

"You're wearing the flower you planted as a baby." Timber smiled once he saw the flower in Mo's hair.

"I planted a flower when I was a baby?" Mo asked in surprise.

"Yeah, it was like you had the magic touch." Gloriosa smiled.

Mo soon looked at Gloriosa's necklace and saw some geodes on it. She wanted to reach for the necklace. Gloriosa saw Mo's reaching, so she took off her necklace and allowed her to look at it.

"Are these geodes?" Mo asked as she took a close look. "I was sure Mother wore this."

"She gave it to me..." Gloriosa replied.

"But these look much more brighter than Mom's." Mo said.

This soon caused for Gloriosa and Timber to get nervous.

Mo looked up to the two and raised an eyebrow. "What's up?" she then asked them since they were acting strange now.

They were about to tell her, but they saw that Trixie was still there.

"We better tell you in private." Gloriosa whispered to Mo.

Mo looked in concern, but she took their word for it.

"It's just so great to see you again..." Timber hugged Mo and then let her in her tent alone.

Mo gave the necklace back as she was then left with her thoughts. She soon saw Trixie with a surprised look on her face as she looked at the bottom of Mo's feet.

"Uh... Hey, Trixie..." Mo smiled shyly and nervously to the girl. "What's up?"

"Explain to Trixie of how there is grass and flowers growing around your feet." Trixie said.

"Huh?" Mo asked until she then looked down and did a double take.

"Witchcraft?" Trixie asked curiously.

"No, I think this is the work of Equestrian magic." Mo said.

"Hmm..." Trixie came closer. "Let Trixie take a look."

'Mo nodded and allowed Trixie to examine her. Trixie soon started to examine Mo. Mo sat completely still.

"Fascinating..." Trixie said as she studied the former street urchin.

"I should go tell Atticus and the others." Mo said.

"Perhaps that would be best of you." Trixie agreed.

Mo nodded and rushed to find Cherry, Atticus, and Patch. She soon saw something going on inside of Twilight and Sunset's tent.


	4. Chapter 4

"Settled in?" Atticus asked Cherry.

Cherry nodded, then looked to see Mo. "She looks like she just saw a ghost."

"Should we go see how Twilight's doing?" Patch asked.

"Come on, let's go then." Atticus nodded.

Mo then ran into them. "Guys, I have to talk to you!"

"Whoa, Mo, where's the fire?" Cherry asked.

"Okay, one; I met my biological brother and sister and they are Gloriosa and Timber. Second, Twilight the one of this world has magic powers and where she says it's terrible." Mo said.

"Okay, wait, back up, you have siblings?" Cherry then asked, mostly shocked from that.

"I thought Gloriosa had your eyes." Atticus said to Mo.

"They truly are my biological siblings." Mo said.

"And as for Twilight's magic, um, did she by any chance make somethings float?" Atticus asked nervously.

"Yeah, why?" Mo asked.

Atticus soon thought back of what happened in his and Flash Sentry's tent. "I think I might know..." he then said to the girls. 

"Speak!" Cherry pointed sharply to him.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Atticus said as he made his way to the dock.

"Atticus..." Cherry glared.

Atticus shook his head and kept walking.

"ATTICUS!" Cherry yelled out.

"I just don't want to talk about it, alright?!" Atticus asked while trying not to lose his temper as a trail of crystal appeared.

Cherry yelped and stepped back from the crystal spikes.

"Oh, no..." Atticus frowned before he concentrated and the crystal spikes disappeared.

Cherry shivered nervously. "Cheese and crackers, Atticus!"

"I'm sorry." Atticus said before he went towards the docks.

Cherry blinked as she watched him go.

"Um... I better go see him..." Mo suggested. "Unless he wants to be alone."

"Let's get to the dock." Patch said as he rushed to the dock.

Cherry and Mo then went after.

Drell was pitching a tent, trying to look manly and pleasing. Sabrina then walked by and glancing to him. Drell may had been her uncle by marriage now, but she was still secretly scared of him.

"How's Hilda?" Drell smirked.

"She's doing great and you do realize we're suppose to be at the dock, right?" Sabrina asked.

"Just getting set up over here first." Drell said before flexing his arm. "I am big and strong!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes and went off to the docks to catch up with the other students.

All the students soon arrived at the docks.

"Ah, it's beautiful, isn't it?" Rarity smiled.

"The fresh air. The cool breeze. The birds that land on your finger." Fluttershy cooed.

"I think that only happens to you." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Yeah." Atticus nodded in agreement.

Fluttershy smiled shyly in response. Soon enough, Gloriosa came to the dock. Mo smiled shyly once she saw Gloriosa and when she took a closer look, she could see the resemblance of her from her biological mother, Estelle.

Gloriosa smiled back at her sister. "Lake activities are available until sunset, so if you want to canoe, sail, wind surf, or swim; just let me know." she then informed them all as Sci-Twi went to the dock.

A lot of people went to the docks to do their activities.

Fluttershy sat on the dock to feed a group of ducks. "Aren't they just adorable?" she asked Sci-Twi.

Sci-Twi smiled until she accidentally hit a broken board and fell backwards, but ended up into Timber's arms.

"Whoa, I know I'm charming, but you don't have to fall for me." Timber smiled as he helped Sci-Twi back to her balance.

When Flash Sentry saw how close Sci-Twi was getting to Timber he felt jealous of him and sighed. Sunset smiled shyly as she came up next to Flash in hopes that she could comfort him about his dilemma with Sci-Twi.

"I guess I can't get too jealous, right? I mean she isn't my Twilight," Flash Sentry said before he realized what that might have meant out loud. "Not that the other Twilight was mine....But we were....You know."

"Yeah, I get it," Sunset smiled before putting her arm around him. "But your Twilight is a princess in Equestria. I'd hate to break it to ya, but that's where she's gonna spend most of her time."

"So you're just saying I need to get over her?" Flash asked softly.

"Kinda yeah." Sunset nodded.

"Ouch, you're not pulling any punches." Flash said.

"Not really my style," Sunset gently punched him in the arm. "Sorry."

'I can already tell those two are meant to be together in this world.' Sabrina thought to herself.

Gloriosa was looking over the dock with Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna.

"What's going on over here?" Mo walked over to them once she saw them in distress.

"This is a safety hazard; I suggest we close down the dock for the remainder of the camp." Vice Principal Luna told them.

"Awww!" the others groaned and complained about that.

"I'm sure it won't have to be for the remainder of camp," Gloriosa replied. "Just needs to be patched up a bit. I've got this!"

Applejack and Sabrina both soon had an idea of what their camp gift could be as they saw the whole entire dock would need to be fixed up.

"Y'all thinkin' what Ah'm thinkin'?" Applejack asked the blonde witchling.

"Yeah, come on," Sabrina nodded and walked with the country girl to the dock. "Well, maybe we do." she then said to Gloriosa.

"If you ask us, this whole dock needs to go," Applejack said before kicking over a stump. "Buildin' a new one could be our camp gift."

"Sure, it would benefit us, but a nice, new dock would benefit future campers too." Sabrina added in.

Every one of the campers agreed with them.

"I dunno," Timber commented. "It's an awful lot of work. I wouldn't want you guys to miss out on other fun camp stuff because you're so busy building a dock for 'future campers'."

Gloriosa narrowed her eyes at her brother which made Sunset worried. Mo seemed to be confused of why her siblings were narrowing their eyes at each other.

"I hear what you're saying, Timber," Rainbow Dash came beside the nature boy. "But we're Canterlot Wondercolts! We've got a reputation to uphold and there was no way we were gonna leave this place without contributing the most awesome gift ever. I'm with AJ and Sab, building a new dock is definitely it. What do you guys think?"

All of the campers agreed that building a new dock was a great idea for the camp gift.

"Looks like it's settled then." Gloriosa smirked at Timber.

"Looks like it." Timber grimaced.

"That's some tension, all right." Sunset whispered to herself about the siblings.

Mo decided to go and talk with Gloriosa and Timber in private. Everyone then started to get to work on the dock for their camp activity.

"Can I talk to you guys?" Mo asked her long-lost siblings. "Alone?"

"Um, sure." Gloriosa and Timber said.

Mo then took them to her tent so they could be alone.

"So, what did you want to talk to us about?" Timber asked once they were in her tent.

"Well, I'm mostly curious..." Mo said. "Do you guys hate each other or something?"

"Oh, that's just how brothers and sisters are..." Gloriosa replied.

"Well, yeah, but you seem to outright spite each other." Mo explained.

"We might as well tell her," Timber said to Gloriosa. "Maybe she'll agree with me about you don't know what you're doing with those geodes you found."

Gloriosa glared.

Mo looked to them curiously. "Please, tell me."

"You see these geodes on my necklace?" Gloriosa asked.

"Yeah?" Mo nodded.

"Well, they're magical and with them, I can make this year the best camp year ever." Gloriosa smiled.

"So what's wrong with that?" Mo smiled back, thinking that was a good thing.

"I know, right?" Gloriosa smiled before glaring at Timber.

"She'll just go overboard!" Timber glared back, referring to Gloriosa of course.

"You wouldn't even know what to do if you had it!" Gloriosa glared back.

"Let's just calm down, look, she isn't the only one with magic." Mo said.

Timber and Gloriosa then settled down and looked to their long-lost sister.

"I have magic too." Mo said.

"You do?" Gloriosa asked.

"Lots of it..." Mo said. "Not just from nature... But I also have Equestrian magic and I can turn into a mermaid."

"Wait, you have magic from nature?" Gloriosa smiled.

"Why yes..." Mo smiled back. "I mean, it's no Silver Crystal, but it's pretty good."

"Silver Crystal?" Timber asked. "How do you know about that?"

"Atticus's little sister is a Sailor Scout." Mo explained.

"Amazing." Gloriosa smiled.

"But why do you need magic to make this the best year of camp ever?" Mo asked.

"Because Filthy Rich is going to buy Camp Everfree and turn it into a spa resort." Gloriosa frowned.

"Did you say Filthy Rich?" Mo then asked, the Filthy Rich she knew was Diamond Tiara's father.

"Yes, that's why we need magic," Gloriosa said. "We just can't let the camp get shutdown."

"You understand, right?" Timber asked.

"That makes sense... Also, you're in luck, because my friends have magic too..." Mo said. "Don't tell anyone else, but my friend Sabrina is a witch."

"This is great." Gloriosa smiled.

"Just as long as you don't use the magic for evil..." Mo said. "I've had enough of that to last a semester."

"Um... Right..." Gloriosa said with a nervous smile with Timber.

"I can help you to control of how hard you might use your magic." Mo said.

"You would do that for us?" Timber asked.

"What're sisters for?" Mo smiled to her long-lost siblings. 

"You seem very sisterly for someone who used to live on the streets." Gloriosa noted.

"Well, what can I say?" Mo smiled modestly then. "I have a baby brother to thank for that."

"That's great." Gloriosa smiled.

"We better get back to the campers and find out what they're going to do with the dock." Timber said.

"Come on, let's go then." Mo smiled to her brother and sister.

Gloriosa and Timber smiled back and followed their long-lost little sister.


	5. Chapter 5

Many of the others were building the dock together while Cherry was sketching a plan with the Human Six around her pitching in suggestions for the camp.

"We can reinforce the situation." Sci-Twi suggested.

"Make it nice and sturdy." Applejack added in.

"And we can add a wood-carved sign that says 'Camp Everfree'." Sunset input.

"And little boxes with food so you can feed the ducks and fishies." Fluttershy cooed.

"Oh, we'll add lanterns so you can see at night!" Rainbow Dash then said.

Cherry stuck her tongue out as she scribbled in their ideas. Once she was finished, she showed them all the drawing of the new dock.

"Oh, Cherry, it's stunning!" Rarity beamed. "And will make an absolutely perfect runway for my camp fashion show!"

"Camp Fashion Show..." Cherry muttered. "Should've seen that coming."

"More importantly, it's for docking canoes and feeding the wildlife." Applejack said.

"Oh, you say tomato, I say perfect place to showcase glamorous boho-chic stylings." Rarity replied.

"So, what do you guys think?" Cherry asked as she came up to Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, and Drell.

"It maybe a lot of work, but we can do it." Drell said.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Principal Celestia agreed with the warlock.

"YES!" Pinkie squealed. "Adult supervision!"

"Let's get started." Drell said.

And so they did and they made their ideas come to life. Sabrina didn't use her magic to speed up the process, she never believed in using her powers for personal gain, well, that, and her aunts told her it was against the rules. Timber was making a lantern.

"Huh, nice hammer," Applejack said to Rainbow Dash. "Where'd ya get it?"

"Uh, duh, the toolbox." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Heh, that's cool," Applejack said before taking out a homemade hammer. "Ah made mine."

This made Rainbow Dash groan as she should have known she was going to say that. Timber was finishing up on his lantern.

"Making lanterns out of solar-powered garden lights!" Sci-Twi smiled in admiration. "Pretty crafty there, Timber!"

"You think that's crafty? You should see my macaroni art," Timber replied. "I'm like the Picasso of noodles."

Sci-Twi giggled in response.

'Ooh, looks like someone is getting her first crush.' Atticus thought to himself, referring to Sci-Twi.

"All right, now! You've made a lot of progress, but it's going to be getting dark soon," Drell told the teenagers. "We can pick this up tomorrow between our other camp activities."

"Everyone, get cleaned up, and we'll gather by the fire pit at 8:00 to share s'mores and scary stories!" Gloriosa smiled to the others.

"My favorite part of camping." Cherry beamed.

"S'Mores!" Pinkie Pie beamed with a bag of marshmallows, a box of graham crackers, and chocolate.

Later that night...

Cherry was a lot more awake and active once the moon came out. Drell began to make a campfire as it was almost 8:00. And where they were at the end of a scary story told by Rarity.

"And that's when she looked down and realized she was wearing purple socks with a burgundy dress!" Rarity concluded her story before screaming out in terror.

No one else was scared, they just looked bored, and Pinkie was eating endless marshmallows.

"Purple and burgundy, darlings!" Rarity repeated. "The same color family!" she then screamed out in distress and horror again.

"Wow.... Um, that was sort of scary." Mo smiled nervously.

"Yeah, I'm scared she'll try to tell it again." Rainbow Dash chuckled quietly to Mo.

"Uh, anyone else have a spooky story?" Vice Principal Luna asked.

"How about you, Timber?" Mo asked her biological brother.

"Oh, I have one," Timber smirked. "But I'm warning you; you might as well hug a friend now. That's how scary it is!"

"Oh, dear." Fluttershy shivered as Spike and Patch whimpered. 

"I hope it's not as big and scary as Bigpaw..." Patch shivered.

Mo soon latched onto Atticus. Atticus blushed as he then held onto her.

Cherry then yawned loudly. "Thrill me, Nature Boy."

"It's time I told you about the legend of Gaea Everfree." Timber smirked.

"Ooh, scary." Atticus smirked back, not finding the name scary.

"Many years ago my great-grandparents came to this forest," Timber began which made Mo listen closely as his ancestors were also her ancestors. "Seeing its beauty, they decided that it would be the perfect place for a camp. But once they started building, strange things started to happen."

Atticus soon started to have a vision of the past while Timber told this story. 

He saw a couple which strongly resembled Gloriosa and Timber, only much older of course. "Those must be relatives." Atticus said.

There were then men at work as there was then suddenly magic until it was later that night and it was very windy outside.

"One pitch-black night, when the wind was howling, a tree branch crashed through the roof of their cabin," Timber continued. "They screamed and ran outside, only to see the giant creature rising from the earth."

"What is that?" Atticus asked a little scared.

"She had wild hair, like the roots of a tree, her mouth had jagged rock teeth and her eyes were pools of black tar, but her aura shimmered like diamonds, anywhere she went, she left a trail of gem dust in her wake." Timber described as his great-grandparents were terrified of who/what they saw emerge from the forest.

"Okay, yeah, this is terrifying," Atticus said. "She even rivals Uncle Sombra."

"Trembling, my great-grandparents asked who she was and what she wanted," Timber's voice continued to narrate as his ancestors looked terrified of the figure before them. "In a deep and hollow voice she told them that her name was Gaea Everfree; an ancient spirit who held domain over the forest, and that my great-grandparents were trespassing on her land."

"Trespassing?" Atticus whispered confused, not knowing that Timber and Gloriosa's great-grandparents had trespassed.

"Who are you?" Timber's great-grandmother asked. "What do you want?"

"I am Gaea Everfree," the spirit told them. "An ancient spirit and domain of this forest you are trespassing in."

"Oh, please let us stay," Timber's great-grandfather begged. "We only wish to build this into a camp for others to frolic in with peace and harmony."

Gaea Everfree would have sent them away, but she could see goodness and honesty in their eyes. "Very well, but there is a price..." she then told the couple.

"They begged her to let them stay and build their camp to share this wonderful place with others," Timber continued to narrate. "Gaea Everfree finally agreed, but warned them that they would not be able to keep it forever. Some day she woils return and reclaim the forest as her own."

"Well, at least she won't have anyone helping her, then that way there will only be one to deal with." Atticus whispered.

"And where she would have one of their great-granddaughters help her reclaim it." Timber narrated.

"Say what...?" Atticus then asked. His eyes soon stopped glowing. 

 

He then blinked and found himself back around the campfire with the others.

"So if you see a trail of gem dust, you'll know that it is… GAEA EVERFREE!" Timber concluded as he got louder and scarier.

A pair of green eyes were in the bushes which made the students scream in fear, worried that it had to be the spirit of the forest. Mo was the only that didn't scream as she recognized her own sister's eyes.

"Hey, guys!" Gloriosa came out with a smile. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"I wasn't scared... I just sat on a bee." Cherry replied.

"You didn't scare me either, Sis." Mo said to Gloriosa.

"Anyway, why'd you come out of the bushes?" Sabrina asked the older girl.

"I… Took the scenic route, because the forest is beautiful at night," Gloriosa replied innocently. "But no one else should do it without a guide."

The others looked to her strangely and curiously.

"All right, everybody, time to head to you tents." Gloriosa then said.

"Some rest would be nice." Patch yawned.

The others then stood up and went to get some sleep in their tents and turn in for the night.

"Oh, hey, Gloriosa, do you have extra toothbrushes?" Snips asked shyly. "I forgot mine..." he then pointed to his teeth to show he had some food stuck in them. 

"Sure do, I'll get one for you." Gloriosa smiled.

"I'm s-s-scared of the dark, do you have any flashlights?" Snails asked out of fright.

"Of course, I've go this!" Gloriosa smiled as she then left with Snips and Snails. 

Fluttershy was holding onto Spike and Patch tightly as she was very scared from the story.

"Um, Fluttershy, me and Spike can't breathe." Patch gasped.

Fluttershy then noticed that and loosened her grip on the puppies. "Oh, sorry, guys... I guess that story got to me."

"Why?" Applejack smirked. "It can't be real!"

"It was real," Atticus said. "I saw the past while he was telling the story."

The others then looked to him.

"That's just one of those things he can do..." Cherry said before Drell came behind her and she let out a startled scream.

"It's true all right..." Drell replied. "Also, something tells me that Mo is very concerned when it comes to Gaea Everfree."

"At least no one has mentioned any of the magic chaos moments at CHS." Mo whispered.

"I dunno..." Rainbow Dash got nervous. "Gaea Everfree could be some creature that got booted from Equestria and ended up in this world. That's what happened with the Sirens."

"Eh, sounded more like something that Timber was making up just to scare us," Applejack replied. "At least Ah hope it was. Last thing Ah want is to have camp ruined by some power-crazed magical creature."

"Exactly." Cherry nodded.

Sci-Twi winced as she couldn't help but feel twinges of guilt as she was partly responsible for that.

'I hope Rarity doesn't mention the Friendship Games.' Atticus thought to himself.

Too late.

"Oh, hear-hear, we had to deal with more than our fair share of those," Rarity reminisced. "At the Fall Formal, a musical showcase, the Friendship Ga--" she then looked to Sci-Twi before chuckling nervously. "Well, I mean, you know, everything turned out all right, of course."

"I'm kinda tired..." Sci-Twi hung her head. "I'm gonna turn in."

"Same here." Atticus said in the same way.

Sunset watched them go and then turned to the others. "Maybe lay off about what happened at the Friendship Games? I think they're still pretty sensitive about it."

"Our lips are sealed." Pinkie muffled as she had marshmallow goo smothered over her lips.

"Yeah." Patch agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night...

"By the way, Cherry ,were you really scared of Timber Spruce's story?" Drell asked with a smirk.

"No, why would I be?" Cherry scoffed. "It was just a story."

"Oh, but it is as true as life itself." Drell said.

"Stop trying to scare me, Drell." Cherry said.

"With you, I don't have to try." Drell smirked.

Cherry turned over and put her pillow over her head. "Good night!"

"Fine." Drell said.

Cherry then sighed as she got comfortable enough to fall asleep.

Meanwhile, Atticus and Sci-Twi were both having the same nightmare.

"No... No..." Atticus groaned.

Cherry came to check on Atticus, then saw he was having a nightmare, she then took his hand and closed her eyes as she then traveled into his dream to see what he was dreaming about. And where she saw him and Sci-Twi at a campfire, roasting marshmallows.

"This doesn't seem so bad." Cherry said. She then turned the other way and decided to leave the dream realm to let Atticus sleep in peace.

'Here I am...' a dark and spooky voice called.

"Uh, then again..." Cherry said nervously.

Atticus and Sci-Twi looked to try and find the source of the voice.

'Over here...' Another dark and spooky voice called.

Sci-Twi and Atticus became very nervous.

The fire turned purple and there came a frightening familiar face. 

"WE'RE ALWAYS HERE!" Midnight Sparkle and Shadow Fudo tormented Sci-Twi and Atticus.

This then made both Sci-Twi and Atticus wake up in fear. "NOOOOO!!!"

This woke up Sunset Shimmer and Flash Sentry slightly as they were both still kind of asleep.

"What happened?" Sunset Shimmer and Flash Sentry asked while still trying to wake up in their separate tents.

"Nothing! Sorry, Flash..." Atticus said before shaking his head and holding it.

Flash rubbed his eyes until he looked to Atticus's bed and did a double take. "Uh, Atticus? I think something happened..." he then pointed nervously to his floating self and bed. 

Atticus yelped which then made them fell flat on the ground and Patch instantly woke up. The same thing happened with Sci-Twi.

"Is it morning already?" Patch and Spike asked from separate tents.

"Atticus, we really have to talk about this." Flash said firmly.

"No, we don't." Atticus turned from him.

Later on...

Drell was looking around for Cherry, but was unable to find her anywhere. Mo was out and about and looked to see Gloriosa looking out to the lake to see Derpy and one of the campers in the lake on a sail boat not getting any wind and where she found this the perfect time to teach her sister how to control how hard she uses her magic.

"Ready for a lesson?" Mo asked Gloriosa.

"My little sister teaching me a lesson?" Gloriosa replied. "This should be interesting."

"Okay, use one of the geodes and make some roots come out and give that sail boat out there a push." Mo said.

Gloriosa smiled to Mo as they were going to do some sisterly bonding.

Meanwhile, Atticus and Sci-Twi weren't wanting to talk about what happened while Flash Sentry and Sunset Shimmer did...

"What's going on with your magic, Atticus?" Flash asked.

"I don't know..." Atticus frowned.

"Twilight, we need to talk about this." Sunset said.

Flash and Atticus then ran into them as Sunset and Sci-Twi revealed they had the exact situation going on.

"Huh... Small world." Flash said.

Atticus rubbed his head. "There's an annoying voice screaming in my head for some reason."

"So, Atticus isn't wanting to talk about what happened this morning at your tent, right?" Sunset guessed.

"Yep," Flash nodded. "Same thing with Twilight?"

Sunset nodded back.

"Wow,... What're the odds?" Flash replied.

"Well, you remember a certain gaming event..." Sunset shrugged with a nervous smile.

"How could I not?" Flash asked.

CRASH!

Sci-Twi and Atticus looked over in distress as the boat crashed into the dock. 

"Oh, man..." Drell cringed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" Atticus cried to him.

"Same here!" Sci-Twi also cried out.

"What...?" Drell asked, confused of why they were acting like that right now.

Atticus and Sci-Twi looked anxious about the crash.

"We didn't see anything, so we don't know what happened." Sunset soothed them.

"Exactly." Flash said.

They all then rushed over to the scene to make sure no one was hurt. And where luckily no one was hurt and luckily no one saw what happened to make the boat got so fast that it would crash.

"Are you okay?" Sunset asked the crashed campers.

"Yeah, it was so weird," the boy with Derpy replied. "We were stuck in a middle of the lake with no wind, then all of a sudden Bam! The wind picked up and we were pushed right into the dock." 

"Um, maybe that was a bit too much force." Mo smiled nervously to Gloriosa quietly.

Gloriosa smiled sheepishly herself.

"Next time, how's about we try to go a bit more soft?" Mo suggested.

"I'll keep that in mind." Gloriosa agreed.

Atticus groaned as he held his head. "Who keeps screaming in my head?"

Drell adjusted his glasses as he squinted his eyes in his ear canal. "Atticus, you have a Cherry in your head." 

"So weird." Atticus said.

"'Scuse me..." Drell said as he took out a baster and squeezed it in Atticus's ear.

Atticus shivered and then Cherry was sucked out into the baster. Drell then squeezed it out and Cherry fell flat onto the ground. Cherry gasped for air as she crawled across the ground. 

"Cherry?" Atticus asked. "Why were you in my ear?"

"I was trying to check on your dream and you woke up before I could get out!" Cherry glared. 

"Oops, sorry," Atticus smiled sheepishly before glaring. "Wait, why were you in my dream?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay..." Cherry said as she sat up sheepishly. "I like to watch you sleep sometimes... And by sometimes, I mean often." 

"So, what did you see?" Drell asked.

"Midnight Sparkle and Shadow Fudo." Cherry told him. 

"Ohh," Drell said before looking over to the boat. "And this?"

"That, I don't know..." Cherry replied.

Drell sighed. "You're gonna have to go back."

"What?!" Cherry squeaked. "No! I can't go back in there!" 

"Fine." Drell sighed.

"Do you think it was the spirit?" Pinkie Pie asked Drell with a gasp.

"No, it was me..." Sci-Twi and Atticus frowned.

"Spirit, show yourself!" Trixie demanded. "The Great and Powerful Trixie commands it!" 

"Oh, brother." Drell groaned.

Atticus and Sci-Twi both ran off into the forest. Cherry watched them go.

"You're going back in Atticus's dream." Drell said.

"I don't wanna!" Cherry begged. 

"I think you might wanna try to find Atticus before you can get her back in his dream." Flash said. 

"Right... Come on, Cherry." Drell said before picking up the perky goth in his arm.

"Put me down!" Cherry demanded.


	7. Chapter 7

They couldn't seem to find either Atticus or Sci-Twi and where for those two that was a relief. The campers gathered around the lake water and saw that there was a misty violet and blue aura inside of it which glittered slightly. 

"Man, all our hard work, ruined!" Rainbow Dash complained.

"At least the fishies are eating well." Fluttershy said.

"Let's salvage what we can out of the water." Sunset said.

"Yeah, maybe we can still fix this." Mo agreed.

"We have to try!" Rarity encouraged the others. "Camp Everfree needs a runway!"

"Dock." Applejack narrowed her eyes at the fashionista teen girl.

"Dock, yes, that's what I meant." Rarity replied.

"Sure, you did." Sabrina said out of disbelief.

Sci-Twi and Atticus ended up running into the forest in depression. Once they had got enough distance from the others, they were now alone.

"Are you okay, Twi?" Atticus frowned.

"No, you don't look so good yourself." Sci-Twi replied.

"I just can't shake this feeling that Shadow Fudo is still apart of me." Atticus frowned.

"Same with me about Midnight Sparkle." Sci-Twi frowned back.

Atticus sighed. "What's become of my life?"

"Oh, Atticus, don't blame yourself..." Sci-Twi said to him.

The two of them continued to walk and started to sing. They could see Midnight Sparkle and Shadow Fudo's images from inside their reflections in the water which haunted them.

"It used to be so simple, It was a world I understood, I didn't know what I didn't know and life seemed pretty good~" Sci-Twi sang.

"But now the darkness rises from somewhere deep inside of us~" Atticus and Sci-Twi sang.

Sci-Twi and Atticus stood up together.

"Their power overtakes us~" the two continued to sing. "Can we keep this Midnight and Shadow from getting free?, If we can stay from the light, we know we'll be free~"

They both soon walked out of the shade under a tree and walked into the light under the sun.

"And we can start to be whole, We can start to be us~" Atticus and Sci-Twi sang. 

They both soon backed up back to the logs they were sitting on earlier.

"But instead, we are struggling with all that we see and these friends~" Atticus and Sci-Twi sang as they looked back at camp before looked into their reflections. They looked into their reflections to see Midnight Sparkle and Shadow Fudo.

"Musn't see the Midnight/Shadow in me!~" Atticus and Sci-Twi sang as they splashed their reflections to made the bad images go away to see their normal reflections. "The Midnight/Shadow in me!~ They musn't see the Midnight/Shadow... In me~..." they then held each other.

Meanwhile, Sunset Shimmer and Flash Sentry tried to find Atticus and Sci-Twi by going to their tents. Flash could only find Patch while Sunset only found Spike. And where both dogs were having the same dream which was chasing squirrels.

"Patch..." Flash knelt by the dalmatian pup.

Patch yelled out and suddenly woke up. "Aw man, I was having the best dream..." he pouted before then smirking. "Wait! That dream could be a reality."

"Hold it," Flash held Patch back by his tail. "Before you go off chasing squirrels, do you have any idea where Atticus could be?"

"No, why? Do you need to talk to him about something?" Patch asked.

"Yeah." Flash nodded.

"What happened? Did he do that lift-things-off-the-ground thing again?" Patch asked.

"That's just it, I don't know if it was him," Flash replied. "But if it was; we need to deal with it head on."

"I can track him down." Patch said firmly before catching Atticus's scent.

Sunset had the same discussion with Spike and where he said the same thing to her and where the four of them were now going the same way.

"Keep it together..." Atticus said to himself and Sci-Twi as they walked in the forest. "Deep breaths... We are not monsters."

They soon got startled as they saw two people come out of no where only to see it was Mo and Timber.

"Oh, hi," Sci-Twi giggled shyly. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, looking for you." Timber replied smoothly.

Mo rolled her eyes at her biological brother as she then came to Atticus. "Yeah, you gave us quite a scare back at camp."

"Sorry, um, me and Twilight here were just going for a little nature walk and got a little lost." Atticus said.

"Uh, yeah, what he said." Sci-Twi agreed nervously.

"Let me show you the way," Timber offered. "I'm kind of an expert at these woods. I've lived here my whole life."

They soon started to follow him.

"That must have been nice to live on a camp." Sci-Twi smiled.

"Yeah.... Though, it has its downsides..." Timber said as he put his hands in his shorts pockets. 

"Like what?" Atticus asked curiously.

"When I was younger, I wanted us to sell this place so we could live in a town like normal people." Timber said as he lifted up a tree branch before continuing on.

"Really?" Sci-Twi asked.

"I was ten," Timber smiled to her. "I really wanted to hang out at the mall."

This caused for him and Sci-Twi to laugh a little.

"I never knew about that." Mo said to her birth brother.

"I've never told that to anyone," Timber admitted as he blushed while looking back at Sci-Twi and she was blushing herself. "You must be special."

Sci-Twi smiled shyly then.

"And not just because you have a tree branch in your hair." Timber then said, taking out a tree branch with a smirk from Sci-Twi's hair.

"Ugh, how long has that been in there?" Sci-Twi asked with a bashful smile.

"Not long," Timber smirked. "Just the whole time we were talking."

"Why didn't you say something?" Sci-Twi laughed.

In the bushes as they were walking away...

"I guess we could help Twilight and Atticus deal with the magic stuff a little later." Sunset smirked as she sat with Flash, Patch, and Spike.

"Agreed." Flash nodded.

Spike and Patch also nodded in agreement.


	8. Chapter 8

Later on, back at the campsite...

Drell supervised as the campers began rock-climbing. "Now, rock climbing is all about perseverance and trust," he then told them before looking at Rarity. "Rarity, you can trust that Applejack will spot you."

"Yeah, so you can totally go faster than you're going!" Rainbow Dash added in impatiently.

"Rainbow Dash!" Applejack scolded.

"Sorry, I've been waitin' to do this since we got here!" Rainbow Dash replied.

"Well, you're gonna have to wait a little longer, darling." Rarity said as she started to climb the rock wall.

Applejack held up the slack as Rarity was then climbing upward.

"Oh, good!" Rainbow Dash smiled as the others came over. "Twilight, Atticus, if one of you guys spot me, I can finally go! I'll go get another harness, Atticus, you should do it 'cuz you're so strong!" she then rushed away.

"Wow, she must really want to rock climb." Atticus said.

"Uh, I'm not sure--" Sci-Twi got nervous.

"I better make sure my other sister doesn't need anything," Timber excused himself. "See you later?"

Sci-Twi smiled dreamily to him as he went off. She soon saw Atticus and Mo smirking at her. She then looked bashful toward them and they giggled to her.

"Twilight, Atticus, there you are." Flash said as he came with Patch beside him.

"We were looking for you." Sunset added in as she carried Spike.

All of them soon felt the earth shake.

"Was that an earthquake?" Patch and Spike asked.

"We aren't near any fault lines." Sci-Twi said as she pushed back her glasses.

"Hey, who left all this crystally dusty stuff here?!" Bulk Biceps called out as he stood by Derpy and Sabrina.

Rarity yelped as she lost control and grabbed onto the wall. "I think I'd like to come down now!"

Applejack began to try to lower Rarity down, but the harness seemed to be stuck. "Sorry, it's a little bit stuck." she then said until her hands glowed and Rarity seemed to fly up with the harness until she let go which sent Rarity flying down and Applejack then grabbed onto the harness again to prevent her from having a nasty fall.

"APPLEJACK, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Rarity screeched in terror.

"Is everything okay over there?" Principal Celestia asked as she came over to check on what happened.

"Uh, Ah don't know what happened," Applejack frowned. "Ah didn't even pull the rope that hard! It's like she was light as a feather or somethin'!"

"I was scared half to death!" Rarity glared.

"Better you than me." Cherry said quietly.

"It wasn't my fault; here, let me help you get your harness off." Applejack said before coming over to Rarity to help her out of her harness.

"No, thank you!" Rarity replied and suddenly, an energy blast shot from the palms of her hands which pushed Applejack back against the bushes. 

SPLASH!

Applejack spat out some water like a fountain as she was now soaking wet. 

"What in the world just happened?" Principal Celestia asked as Drell took a look at Rarity's hands.

"Oh, dear...I am so sorry, I think," Rarity said unsure before looking at Atticus, Sci-Twi, Flash, and Sunset. "Did I do whatever I just did?"

"I don't think it was your fault..." Atticus said softly. "I'm gonna go get Applejack a towel."

"Uh, I'll come with you." Sci-Twi followed after him.

"We'll get Applejack a towel too." Sunset and Flash said before following Atticus and Sci-Twi with Patch and Spike.

"You guys aren't the only ones with a new kind of magic!" Flash beamed.

"Yeah, this is great!" Sunset added in.

"No, it's not great!" Atticus told them.

"Rarity and Applejack could have really hurt each other." Sci-Twi added in.

"Why is this happening? We don't--" Atticus and Sci-Twi were about to continue.

"Hi, guys!" Gloriosa walked by with a smile. "Anything I can do for you?"

"Uh, Applejack just fell into the lake." Atticus said.

"Oh, no!" Gloriosa gasped. "She's gonna need warm towels, dry clothes, oh, and a hot cocoa! I've got this!" When she rushed to get those things, she was smiling nervously as her stress was kind of getting to her.

"Is your sister okay?" Atticus asked Mo.

Mo merely shrugged, not sure what to make of Gloriosa just yet. They soon heard Fluttershy's screams coming from the Mess Hall. 

"Fluttershy?!" Atticus, Sci-Twi, Sunset, and Flash panicked before running to the Mess Hall.

Pinkie had a big grin on her face while Fluttershy looked overwhelmed and there was a sticky mess all over the place.

"What happened?" Sunset asked.

"I don't know, we were just decorating cookies." Flutershy told them.

"And I was all, 'you need more sprinkles, and you need more sprinkles'!" Pinkie beamed.

"Typical Pinkie Pie stuff..." Flash sighed and shook his head. 

"I was just tossing sprinkles to Fluttershy, when all of a sudden, they glowed pink and exploded!" Pinkie replied. She then took out a handful of them to demonstrate.

"Wow." Patch said, surprised.

"Just like that, only earlier!" Pinkie said after shaking her hair back in place. 

"Okay, why don't you lay off touching stuff for a while?" Sunset suggested as she took Pinkie's hands off of the counter.

"I agree." Flash said.

"Oh, dear, we really should clean all of this up," Fluttershy frowned at the mess, she then struggled to reach for paper towels on a top shelf. "Can someone help me out?" 

Soon enough, an orange bird flew in and got the paper towels for Fluttershy. The bird chirped and handed her the paper towels from its talons.

"Thank you, Mr. Bird." Fluttershy smiled as the bird perched onto her fingertip.

"I'm hungry, is there any food around here?" the bird chirped to her.

"Why of course I can get you something to eat--" Fluttershy said before realizing she just understood what the bird said. "Did you just talk?"

"Yep!" the bird chirped.

"But... I don't speak 'Chirp'." Fluttershy replied. 

"Maybe I'm the only bird you can understand?" the bird suggested.

"I don't know if you're the only bird I can understand." Fluttershy said.

"Here, I'll find out." the bird said, about to call for his friends.

"Oh, no, please don't call your friends!" Fluttershy begged because of the food laying around which would attract wild animals into the cafeteria.

Before she knew it, the bird had called out to his friends which were three birds and two owls.

"It's nice to meet all of you too." Fluttershy smiled nervously as the birds all perched onto her.

"Were you just talking to the birds?" Sunset asked her.

"Um, yes?" Fluttershy replied until the door slammed open which made her scream and the birds scattered away.

The ones that entered were Applejack and Rarity.

Cherry came from between them and came up to Atticus. "There you are, Atticus Fudo!"

"Did ya tell 'em what happened? So crazy, Ah hoisted Rarity up the rock climbing wall like it was nuthin' like Ah had more strength than Ah usually do." Applejack told them.

"And I made a diamondy thing appear out of nowhere," Rarity smiled. "Which normally I'd be excited about. I mean, the facets were just perfect. And the--"

"Rarity!" Applejack glared as Rarity was getting off track.

"Oops, sorry," Rarity smiled sheepishly before continuing onward then. "It knocked Applejack over and then it disappeared!"

"Talkin' about disappearin', has anyone seen Rainbow Dash?" Applejack asked.

ZOOM!

Cherry was run over as a rainbow streak whooshed in as if on cue and Rainbow Dash had run into the wall before falling flat on the floor.

"Ow!" Rainbow Dash winced.

"Whoa! How'd you do that?" Applejack rushed over to Rainbow Dash.

"No one cares that I was just run over?" Cherry deadpanned.

"Of course we do, Cherry; but we're curious of how Rainbow Dash just ran super fast." Atticus said before helping her up.

"So, Rainbow Dash?" Mo prompted.

"I dunno!" Rainbow Dash replied. "I started running to get the harness, and the next thing I knew I was practically back in town!"

"Kinda reminds me of Sonic the Hedgehog." Cherry commented.

"Yeah, but Rainbow Dash, if you had some kind of super speed, then why were you gone so long?" Atticus asked.

"Because I lost it when I got far away," Rainbow Dash explained. "And then it came back when I got close to camp."

Pinkie Pie then gasped as she had an idea. "Being at camp is giving us all new magical abilities!"

"Not all of us have gotten new abilities or any abilities." Flash said.

"But Atticus and Twilight--" Sunset was about to say until the two quickly shook their heads in grief. "Haven't either."

"So much for my theory that leavin' CHS would mean leavin' any new magic business behind." Applejack sighed.

"Something at this camp must be making this happen." Mo said.

"Um, Gaea Everfree?" Fluttershy suggested.

The door then mysteriously opened which made the shy girl scream out in fear again.

"Applejack, I was looking for you!" Gloriosa smiled as she carried towels and a cowboy hat, coming to the country girl. "Here, I brought you some towels and dry clothes. Uh, what happened in here?" she then asked once she saw the mess.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Flash said.

"Well, don't worry about it; I've got this." Gloriosa smiled about to go and get some cleaning supplies.

"Gloriosa, I kicked my bean bag into the lake!" a boy came inside with Derpy and Sabrina.

Gloriosa's right eye twitched slightly. "I got it!"

"And I'm all out of arrows." Derpy said as she showed a few bent arrows in her hand.

"Say no more!" Gloriosa smiled. "New arrows comin' right up!"

"Also that Filthy Rich guy is back." Sabrina said.

"You want me to handle it?" Timber whispered to his sister.

"Absolutely not!" Gloriosa glared. "I've got this!" she then smiled and left the Mess Hall with her brother.

There was then a shriek heard.

"Fluttershy, stop screaming." Cherry deadpanned.

"I agree." Sunset said.

"I didn't scream." Fluttershy replied.

"For once." Rainbow Dash scoffed.

"Nobody did." Rarity added in.

"Huh?" Sunset said, confused.

'Attention, campers! Anyone who's interested in making floating paper lanterns, please meet us by the picnic tables.' Principal Celestia announced over the speakers.

'And please get there before it gets dark.' Drell added in over the speakers.

"Does Drell really need speakers for everyone to hear him?" Cherry smirked.

'I HEARD THAT!' Drell's voice snapped at her before clearing his throat. 'Ahem... That is all.'

"Anyways, I think we should probably not wonder how these new abilities work and just forget about them." Atticus said.

"Ah don't know about the rest of y'all, but Ah've been looking forward to coming here for a month," Applejack spoke up. "Maybe we forget about this 'new magic' for a bit and just try to focus on enjoying our time at camp?"

"I was also excited about designs I've come up with for the camp fashion show." Rarity agreed.

"And I've barely gotten to whoop anybody in tether-ball." Rainbow Dash also agreed.

"I think we should try to figure this out, but if forgetting about it is what you want." Sunset said.

The others agreed to that while Sci-Twi and Atticus looked glum again. They all then went out as the sun was about to set. And where everyone started to make their lanterns at the picnic tables.


	9. Chapter 9

Cherry made a dark gray lantern with spiders and cross signs all over it, then looked up as marshallows dropped in front of her. "Pinkie Pie, what are you doing?"

"Putting marshmallows on my lantern!" Pinkie chirped to her. "Then when we light them, mine will be beautiful and delicious!"

"Thanks, I wanted more diabetes from you." Cherry deadpanned.

"Oh, come on; you know it's a great idea." Pinkie smiled.

Cherry groaned with a shudder. "Atticus, save me from this madness."

Atticus, Sc-Twi, Spike, and Patch seemed to sit at a different table than the same one their friends were sitting at.

"Hey, guys, why aren't you with everyone else?" Patch asked their owners.

"Sunset said something at camp is causing the other girls to get new magic, I think it's Midnight Sparkle, she's still part of me," Sci-Twi replied softly. "I can feel it. And I think her magic is infecting my friends."

"I feel the same way about Shadow Fudo." Atticus agreed.

"What are we going to do?" Spike asked Sci-Twi and Atticus.

"We don't know." Sci-Twi and Atticus said.

"Okay, everyone, it's time to watch your lanterns fly!" Gloriosa called out.

Everyone soon made their way to the dock with their lanterns.

"Hey, cool lantern," Timber smiled to Sci-Twi. "Mine's my face!"

Sci-Twi laughed nervously in response.

"I did the same thing." Mo smiled to Atticus as she showed him her lantern.

Atticus blushed. "Looks so much like you." 

"What's yours?" Mo smiled to him.

"Me as a strong superhero with some crystals added in." Atticus said before he and Sci-Twi went to join the others.

Mo smiled to it. "That's nice."

"Thanks..." Atticus said softly.

"You two okay?" Timber asked Sci-Twi.

"Mm-hmm..." Sci-Twi and Atticus nodded.

"You guys don't seem like yourselves tonight." Mo said.

Atticus and Sci-Twi continued on without another word. The lanterns were then being lit up.

"Ah, if only Mushu were here to see this." Cherry said to herself.

Each of the lanterns soon started to float in the air, well, not all of them.

"Aww," Pinkie frowned. "Oh, well, now I get to eat it!"

Cherry grimaced.

"See, Cherry, I told you!" Pinkie smiled. "Beautiful and delicious!"

Later that night, Atticus and Sci-Twi were sneaking out with Spike and Patch.

"Twilight?" Sunset asked as she woke up.

Flash turned over and rubbed his eyes. "Atticus?"

Sunset and Flash both soon looked outside their tents to see Sci-Twi, Atticus, Patch, and Spike running off. They both then went back inside and got their hiking boots on as they chased after the two with their little dogs too.

"Any idea where they're going?" Flash asked Sunset as they were going the same way.

"No, but we'll find out soon once we've caught up with them." Sunset said as they both continued to run until they saw Atticus and Sci-Twi.

They then ran into the bushes of the forest.

"Guys!" Sunset called.

Sci-Twi and Atticus then stopped and turned to them.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Sunset asked.

"We're going to take a cab to take us home." Atticus and Sci-Twi smiled nervously.

Sunset and Flash looked to Patch and Spike to see if this was true.

"They thought you'd talk them out of it." Spike and Patch replied.

"Because we would," Sunset said. "Guys, you can't leave..." she then put her hand on Sci-Twi's arm before her eyes glowed white and she was shown a flashback with Pinkie and Trixie and shown Sci-Twi's low self esteem throughout the camping experience.

"She's right." Flash said as he put his hand on Atticus's arm. He soon saw what was going on through Atticus's mind as the boy was thinking about Shadow Fudo.

After a little while, both Flash and Sunset saw enough to understand.

"Guys, there's no Midnight Sparkle or Shadow Fudo." Sunset started.

"There's only you two." Flash finished.

"How did you know what we were thinking?" Atticus and Sci-Twi recoiled.

"When we touched you both, we could see what you were thinking and feeling." Flash said.

"Flash, don't you see, this is our new magic!" Sunset said to him. 

"Oh, no, we're infecting you guys now!" Atticus frowned.

"Why is this happening?!" Sci-Twi frowned.

"You guys have to stop looking at this as a bad thing." Flash said.

"Easy for you guys to say!" Atticus replied. 

"Magic turned you into something beautiful..." Sci-Twi said to Sunset. "The last time I tried to use it, I turned into a monster."

"I'm afraid that this magic will do it all over again." Atticus then said with a frown.

"Last time, magic did turn Sunset into something amazing." Flash started.

"But I let magic turn me into a monster too," Sunset said. "So if anyone understands what you guys are going through, it's me. I can help you, guys, and Flash is always willing to help a friend in need."

Flash nodded in agreement. "Same with all our other friends." he then said. "But not if you guys run away." 

"Alright, we won't run away." Atticus sighed.

"We'll stay, but I still don't think it's a good idea for us to be near the rest of our friends right now." Sci-Twi added in.

"Yeah, not until we know why this is happening." Atticus agreed.

"Understood." Sunset and Flash nodded to them. 

They soon heard something in the woods.

"What was that?" Sunset asked out of concern.

They all then screamed once they saw an ax come out and Timber's voice screamed.

"Wait, guys?" Timber then spotted Sci-Twi and Atticus. 

"Timber?" Atticus asked, confused.

"Oh, I'm so glad it's just you." Sci-Twi smiled to the boy. "Wait, what're you doing out here?" she then asked suspiciously.

"With an axe?" Sunset added in.

"I was chopping down firewood." Timber replied innocently. 

"In the middle of the night?" Flash asked suspiciously.

"We needed more for tonight's campfire." Timber replied. "And if I didn't take care of it tonight, it would be one more thing Gloriosa would add to her list. I've got this!" he then did an impression of his sister.

This made Sci-Twi giggle.

"What about you four?" Timber then asked the group. "What're you doing hanging out in the woods in the middle of the night?" 

"Me and Sunset were sleep-walking and where Twilight and Atticus were about to walk us back." Flash lied.

"Mm-hmm..." Sci-Twi and Atticus nodded.

"Come on, guys, I'll walk you back," Timber offered. "I'll protect you from... GAEA EVERFREE... Everfree... Everfree..."

"We already know that's just a story you made up just to scare us." Flash said.

"Oh, no, it's legit," Timber defended. "How else would you explain what happened to the docks? And that weird thing when the earth shook? "Come on, I know a shortcut back to the tents." he then held out his hand for Sci-Twi.

Sci-Twi accepted his hand and walked with him and Atticus back to the campground. However, Sunset and Flash then saw something sparkling from Timber's back pocket. 

"Hmm... Legit, huh?" Flash asked.

"I think we just found our Gaea Everfree." Sunset smirked as she knelt down by the trail.

"But why would he work so hard to make us think she was real?" Patch asked.

"Yeah?" Spike added in.

"Don't you remember what he said about selling the camp?" Flash asked.

"If nobody wants to come here because it's home to some angry, nature spirit, it sure would help us cause." Sunset added in.

"You tell Twilight, I'll tell Atticus." Patch told Spike.

"Not yet," Flash stopped them. "They're obviously going through a lot right now."

"We should be 100% sure before we tell them, especially Twilight that the guy she likes is a jerk." Sunset then said. 

"Alright." Patch said.

"Uh-huh!" Spike agreed.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning...

"I'd give anything to use magic right about now..." Sabrina groaned about the use of manual labor. She could see Rainbow Dash was going slow while holding some wood.

The wood creaked under her feet which made her very nervous that the dock would break at any minute.

Rainbow Dash then calmed down as the wood didn't break and she looked over to the fashionista girl. "You gonna give us a hand, Rarity?"

"Oh, I'd love to, but I really need to get the stitching on this poncho done before it's going to make it into the camp fashion show," Rarity replied as she sewed. "Though at the pace you two are moving, I don't know that the runway will ever be finished." 

"Why are you going to so slow, Rainbow Dash?" Sabrina asked. "And Applejack, why are you hammering that nail lightly?"

"I don't wanna end up in the woods again." Rainbow Dash said.

"And Ah might hammer the board into splinters," Applejack added in. She soon looked to try to find more nails. "Aw, shoot, Ah'm all outta nails!"

"Oh, here you go!" Pinkie smiled before throwing the container of nails. 

This caused Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash to panic. Rarity's diamond shield activated and Applejack dove down onto the dock. 

"Hey, whatya know?" Cherry said as she picked up the nails. "They didn't explode." 

"Wait, explode?!" Sabrina asked with wide eyes.

"Heh... I finally caught a break." Cherry laughed. 

"I can tell that you girls tried to forget about your abilities." Sabrina said.

"You know anything about magic?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"You have no idea..." Sabrina whispered. 

"Anyway, yer right, sugah cube." Applejack said.

"I didn't wanna say anything, but Flash and I have some too," Sunset said. "It started last night. When we touch people, it's like we can feel what they're feeling and see their memories."

"Ooh, fancy!" Pinkie leaned over Cherry and pushed her down with her hands. "Try me! Try me!"

"Seriously?!" Cherry glared.

Pinkie then grabbed Sunset's hand and put it on her forehead. Sunset gasped as she was then looking into Pinkie's thoughts. And where she saw what Pinkie's thoughts looked like.

"That explains so much..." Sunset grimaced after she saw what she saw.

"Yep!" Pinkie beamed and zipped off.

"Don't envy you for going in Pinkie's head." Cherry smirked. 

"Trust me, you don't want to know what's in her head." Sunset said.

"At least I don't have to go in her dreams..." Cherry said to herself thankfully.

Drell smirked behind her.

"Oh, no, Drell..." Cherry begged. 

"Oh, yes." Drell smirked.

Cherry gulped nervously. "Oh, boy..."

"Girls, we can't just brush these powers aside, because it doesn't seem like the ideal time to get them," Sunset said to the others. "What if it turns out that they could actually make things better?"

"I agree." Sabrina said.

"It's another song, isn't it?" Cherry deadpanned. 

"Yep." Drell whispered.

"Why?" Cherry asked weakly. 

Drell soon brought out ear plugs for her.

Cherry was surprised at Drell's act of random kindness, but wore them during Sunset's song. "Whew." she then sighed out of relief and relaxation. 

Drell didn't mind Sunset's singing as it reminded him of his beloved Hilda Spellman. While Sunset sang, each of the Humane Six that were happy with their abilities, used them to fix the dock.

"Uh, Drell?" Sabrina looked up to her step-uncle.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sabrina, but your new friend just sings so much like your aunt..." Drell smiled dreamily. 

"Ohh." Sabrina said.

Drell sighed as he thought about his times with Hilda. The girls' abilities seemed to make fixing the dock fast. 

"Okay, that was pretty awesome!" Rainbow Dash smiled.

"It sure was." Sabrina smiled back.

"Look at what you managed to accomplish!" Sunset added in to the others.

"Please, please, please, can we do a run-through for the fashion show on it right this minute?" Rarity begged. 

"Don't you have to finish up that poncho?" Applejack asked Rarity.

"I am now." Rarity replied. 

"That was fast." Sabrina said.

The others smiled. Sabrina then turned around and tucked her training wand in her backpack so no one else would see it.

"I better go find Twilight and Atticus, maybe I can help them embrace their magic abilities too," Sunset smiled before smiling nervously. "Not that they have any." She then backed up and dashed off to find the two right away.

Flash was going in the same direction until they both heard a familiar female voice in the boat house.

"I JUST WISH YOU HAD NEVER TOLD THEM THAT RIDICULOUS STORY!" Gloriosa's voice yelled from inside the boat house.

"Why did you have to tell me and the other campers that story, Timber?!" Mo's voice added in.

"I knew it," Flash said to himself in accusatory. "He wants Gloriosa to get rid of the camp!"

Sunset began to say the same thing to herself as she had the same accusatory the door then opened up slamming into both of their faces as Mo and Gloriosa stormed out with Timber coming out next. Flash and Sunset were stuck as Timber stormed away. They then pushed the door away and saw that they had run into each other.

"Looks like we can't stop running to each other." Flash smiled jokingly.

"Ha, ha, ha..." Sunset deadpanned slightly. 

"Oh, um, by the way, thanks..." Flash said.

"For what?" Sunset looked to him.

"The tough love," Flash replied. "Telling me I should get over Twilight. I needed to hear that."

"Sure, no problem." Sunset said before trying to look for Timber.

"Is something wrong?" Flash asked.

"What? No." Sunset said while still trying to look for Timber.

"Come on, Sunset, we used to date," Flash reminded her. "I know when something's bothering you."

"Okay, well, it's about Twilight; I just found out that the guy she's into wants to sell the camp and I want to tell her without hurting her feelings because she has the right to know." Sunset told him.

"Sunset, I'd just like to say something," Flash smiled. "She really is lucky to have someone like you look out for her."

Sunset smiled back. "You'd do the same for Atticus."

"I know, but you've really changed since we broke up." Flash smiled.

"Thanks, I'm glad you noticed." Sunset smiled back while shuffling her left foot.

"Maybe we could start over as friends, and..." Flash was about to say until he saw her eyes looking right behind him and looked with her and they could both see Timber going towards the woods. "We'll discuss the rest later; right now, we've got a jerk to catch."

"To the woods!" Sunset agreed.

Flash and Sunset then ran into the woods. Sabrina smiled as she walked with Derpy and the two seemed to become fast friends during this camping trip. Timber continued to run further into the woods and where Flash and Sunset tried to keep up with him while not being seen only to lose him. 

Mo sighed as she drew a heart in the ground with 'MB + AF' written into it.

Drell walked up to her. "Hey, Mo, are you okay?"

"Oh! Uh, fine..." Mo said before scribbling the heart with her twig she drew with. "Just need some space."

"Anyway, I saw your sister going into the woods to the rock quarry." Drell told her.

"Yeah?" Mo replied as she even shuffled her foot against the ground.

"I'm not sure where your brother is though..." Drell then rubbed the back of his neck. "Don't take this the wrong way, but something about him is having a hard time trusting him."

"Yeah, I noticed; anyway, thanks for telling me where Gloriosa went, Drell." Mo said before she rushed to the rock quarry.

Drell nodded and let her go, then hid a smirk once he saw what she drew in the ground. Luckily for Mo, neither Sunset or Flash saw her run inside the rock quarry as they had lost their sight on Timber. Sunset and Flash looked around as they came into the forest, but then got startled as they were was a rumbling that shook them. Luckily, it didn't last that long and they looked behind the bushes and saw a cave with boulders blocking the way and there was a mystic glow that came from inside the cave's mouth. Timber was nowhere to be found however. 

"He's definitely up to something." Sunset said to Flash.

"We better text Atticus and Twilight." Flash said.

The two took out their phones and sent their texts instantly to their poor friends in need.

Cherry was eating a turkey, bacon, and cheese sandwich as she was visiting Atticus and Patch until suddenly, Atticus had a text. "Love text from Mo?" she then teased.

"No, it's from Flash and he says to meet him and Sunset by the rock quarry with Twilight." Atticus said.

"I thought we weren't supposed to hike out that far?" Patch spoke up.

"He says it's important." Atticus said as Cherry ate the sandwich in one bite and was now licking her fingertips.

"Then let's get going, I'm sure Sunset texted Twilight the same thing." Patch said.

"Cherry, get out of here before you get in trouble." Atticus said before leaving his tent with Patch.

"Okay, bye..." Cherry shrugged as she sat on his bed with another sandwich.

Atticus and Patch soon left and where Sci-Twi and Spike left as well after she read her text sent from Sunset.


	11. Chapter 11

"I got a text from Flash." Atticus said to Sci-Twi.

"I got a text from Sunset." Sci-Twi replied.

"'Meet at the rock quarry; it's an emergency'." Atticus and Sci-Twi said.

The two then walked with their respective dogs.

"What is that?" Sci-Twi wondered as she heard something before walking into a spider's web which made her scream out.

Sunset quickly covered her mouth before she and Flash brought them over to see where the light and sound came from. They were in front of the glowing cave from before.

"What's going on down there?" Atticus asked.

"I'm gonna take a lucky guess to say whoever wants 'Gaea Everfree' back." Flash hinted.

"Or at least someone who wants us to think she's back." Sunset smirked, thinking that she knew who it was.

"Come on." Flash told Atticus and Sci-Twi.

Atticus and Sci-Twi followed as Flash and Sunset took the lead to the blocked cave. Once inside, they saw a cavern inside and where there were some glowing crystals all around the cavern. Atticus would've moved the boulders, but luckily, there was enough space for them to sneak in.

"This place is beautiful..." Sci-Twi smiled at the sights.

"There's Equestrian magic here, I-I can feel it." Sunset said.

"Me too." Atticus agreed.

"Wait, I thought Timber was just faking that there was a magical nature creature." Spike spoke up.

"Same here," Patch agreed. "Are you guys saying it's real?"

"Timber?" Sci-Twi asked. "What does he have to do with any of this?"

"Yeah, what does he have to with any of this?" Atticus asked.

"Nothing." Gloriosa's and Mo's voices said.

The others turned to see the two in surprise.

"It's all me..." Gloriosa smiled darkly.

"With a little help from me." Mo also smiled darkly.

"Gloriosa? Mo?" Sunset asked in surprise before holding her head.

"But, I don't understand," Flash said. "We were sure Timber was the one trying to make it seem like Gaea Everfree was back."

"It was you who's trying to scare everyone away?" Sunset asked.

"We would never try to scare anyone away from Camp Everfree, isn't that right, Mo?" Gloriosa asked as she made her way to the last of the geodes.

"That's right." Mo said as she made her way to the last geodes as well.

There was then a flashing light before them.

Gloriosa was showing Mo some secret things from the past until there was a knock at the door and she frowned in misfortune to see that it was Filthy Rich.

"Let me guess, he's back, right?" Mo asked.

"I'm sorry, Mo, do you mind?" Gloriosa asked.

Mo sighed as she held an old family photo before she was born, but her mother was pregnant with her. "No, go ahead."

Gloriosa soon sighed before opening the door. Mo then looked at the picture and sighed with tears in her eyes. Filthy Rich walked in with Gloriosa as this was not going to be fun for either of them.

"My, oh, my," Filthy Rich smirked to Gloriosa. "You fell behind on your payments, Gloriosa. I own the land now."

"Please, my great-grandparents founded this place; it's been in my family for generations and I was hoping Mo would join in after finding her, you have to let the camp stay." Gloriosa begged as she looked like she was going to cry.

Mo seemed to overhear the conversation.

"Instead of turning it into a spa resort that will line my pockets with more money than this camp ever could?" Filthy Rich chuckled darkly. "I don't think so."

Mo couldn't stand by anymore as she ran in. "You can't close down the camp! Just give us a little more time!" she then told him.

"Mo?" Gloriosa looked to her long-lost younger sister.

"Please, just more time, Mr. Rich!" Mo begged. "This is very important!"

"Fine, I'll give her until the end of the month." Filthy Rich scoffed before leaving.

Gloriosa then broke down and cried and Mo came over to her older sister and hugged her.

We are soon shown another flash of light and then we soon see Mo and Gloriosa in the woods with Gloriosa still crying.

"Oh, Mo, what am I going to do?" Gloriosa sobbed.

"Don't worry, Gloriosa; we'll find a way." Mo comforted her sister.

Gloriosa continued to cry until she and Mo then saw a glimmer in the water. The glimmer then reached in the sky and this made the girls follow after it.

"I wonder what that is?" Mo wondered.

The girls then ended up in front of the cave.

"Too bad your boyfriend's not here..." Gloriosa said, referring to the boulders blocking the entrance.

"Maybe we can squeeze our way through." Mo said.

The two girls then tried to do that and they were successfully able to.

 

"Wow..." the two girls whispered in awestruck at the beautiful natural sights.

"This cavern looks beautiful." Mo smiled.

"It looks magical..." Gloriosa said as they walked in, she then looked down to see rainbow gems and she put her hand on them before gasping as an energy blast took over her and she fell back against vines.

"Gloriosa!" Mo gasped in worry.

"I'm fine," Gloriosa said before she looked and didn't see Mo anymore. "Mo? Mo?!" She then looked to see the colorful rocks in her hands and they appeared to levitate and spin in her clutches.

 

For Flash, Mo's memory of that moment ended as she seemed to have dreamed of something going on at camp before she and the others would arrive there, but for Sunset, she continued to see Gloriosa's thoughts/memories.

"But you don't know what those things are!" Timber glared to Gloriosa.

"But I know what they can do!" Gloriosa glared back. "I've been practicing! I can control their power now!"

Two of her plants she had in her office sprouted out vines and grabbed her laptop and pencil holder and lifted them up.

This freaked out Timber, but he still looked angry with his sister. "You don't know that for sure!"

"If Mo was here, she'd agree with me that I do have control of their power." Gloriosa said.

Timber rolled his eyes and went to storm off out the door.

"This is our camp and it's being taken away!" Gloriosa grabbed his arm and held him back. "If this has to be our last week here, I'm going to use whatever it takes to make it count!"

 

Flash soon got another glimpse into Mo's thoughts as another flash of light happened. 

"What just happened?" Mo asked herself as she looked all around herself. She then remembered what she was doing with Gloriosa. "Oh, that's right." she then said.

 

We then cut to the lake with Sabrina, Derpy, and a boy student in a boat as Derpy tried to blow the sails to make them move.

"Looks like this the perfect chance for you to practice your magic." Mo said to Gloriosa.

Gloriosa then touched her new necklace and put her hand in the air which made something come from the waters and push them right into the dock.

"Maybe a little too much force/magic." Mo winced.

 

We then cut to Trixie with a boy in the woods as they held fishing poles. They then looked very disappointed as the body they came to had no water inside of it.

"Looks like they need water to go fishing." Mo said as she and Gloriosa saw that there was no water in the body and looked to see where there was water.

Gloriosa looked around until she looked where Mo was looking and used her nature powers to make the water come to the campers who wanted to go fishing. Unfortunately for her, her powers caused some big rocks to roll down a hill which made the earth shake. Trixie and the boy smiled as they saw water for their fishing spot, even though Gloriosa nearly caused an earthquake.

"That was better." Mo said.

Another flash of light happens and we cut to the inside of the boat house.

"You were using magic all over the place!" Timber glared. "I had to tell them something to cover for you! What did you want me to do?"

"I JUST WISH YOU HAD NEVER TOLD THEM THAT RIDICULOUS STORY!" Gloriosa yelled at Timber.

"Why did you have to tell me and the other campers that story, Timber?!" Mo glared at Timber.

"This is all too much for you!" Timber glared back at his sisters, mostly to Gloriosa. "You have to let it go!"

 

After he said that, another flash of light happened, ending the thoughts once Sunset and Flash let go of the girls' arms. Atticus and Sci-Twi stared long and hard at Flash and Sunset.

"Timber wasn't talking about letting go of the camp," Sunset said, looking to Gloriosa. "He was talking about you letting go of the magical geodes!"

This caused for Mo and Gloriosa to turn and stare at Sunset, wanting to know how she knew that.

"Timber was covering for you." Flash said.

Gloriosa and Mo then backed up as Sunset and Flash came closer towards them.

"All those things you were doing to make this week the best week ever," Sunset glared. "Every time you used magic to do them, you caused another problem somewhere else!"

"How did you know what she was doing with the geodes?" Mo asked.

"How do you know about the magic?" Gloriosa added.

"We can see and feel things." Flash said.

"We have magic too," Sunset added in. "So do they," she then gestured to Sci-Twi and Atticus. "And them... And so do our friends!"

"Girls, Timber wasn't wrong; maybe you should stop using magic, Gloriosa." Sci-Twi said.

"Magic can be dangerous if you can't control it." Atticus added.

"Oh, I've got this," Gloriosa smiled rather evilly. "And I'm going to use it to save my camp. I just need more power!"

"And I'm going to help her save the camp, I just need some power too." Mo said.

"NO!" the others cried out, very much not wanting that to happen.

Gloriosa soon used her magic from the geodes she had to make some vines come out from the ground and tie them up and where they were so strong that not even Atticus could break through. Mo soon got one of the geodes.

"Mo, please, you can't!" Atticus cried out to his girlfriend.

It was too late as Gloriosa soon got the rest of the magical geodes and where after combining them with the ones she already had both Gloriosa and Mo started to transform. Vines then snared Sunset, Sci-Twi, Atticus, and Flash. Gloriosa and Mo were then transforming with the vines and a gleam of green light. Gloriosa looked just like Gaea Everfree from the story.

"It's just like what I saw from the story..." Atticus whispered in horror.

Mo's transformation was similar only hers had an outfit that looked like a jumpsuit made out of nature.

Atticus seemed to turn slightly red from the jumpsuit even if the outfit did make her look evil. "Wow..."

"Sorry, guys, we know what we need to do, but I feel like we're not on the same page, so..." Gloriosa said as she floated. "Come, Sister."

Mo nodded and then followed her out of the cave. Atticus began to grunt as he tried to break free.

"Come on, Atticus, quit stalling!" Flash told his strong friend.

"I'm not stalling, I can't break free! These vines must be magical to be so strong that I can't break free." Atticus grunted.

The boulders were then moved closer to make it even more worse.

"Now to the camp." Mo said.

"I agree." Gloriosa replied.

The two then drifted off back to the camp to bring doomsday to the campsite.


	12. Chapter 12

"Now, who to have for this dress?" Rarity asked as she took out a black dress and looked around.

Cherry was crawling away in the back to avoid being seen.

"Oh, Cherry!" Rarity smiled.

Cherry squeaked and crawled further away.

"Look at the dress I have for you." Rarity said.

Cherry shivered.

"Come on, Cherry!" Pinkie took her hand and pulled her over to the fashionista.

Cherry glared and bore a deadpan look on her face, but once she saw how the dress looked, her expression changed. "This dress looks like it's for a mortician." she said.

Rarity bit her lip and looked nervous.

"I like it." Cherry smiled darkly.

Rarity soon gave her the dress. Cherry flattened the dress and had a small smirk in approval. Rarity was happy that Cherry liked the dress, but she became curious about where the others were. Cherry posed strangely in the dress which made Pinkie giggle as the perky goth even got into the spirit.

"Where are Atticus, Twilight, and Sunset?" Rarity asked.

Cherry looked over to her.

Rarity sighed in slight disappointment. "They're missing our dress rehearsal."

Pinkie Pie simply shrugged as she didn't know where they were.

"I suppose we can get started without them." Rarity said.

"Or, or, or..." Cherry tried to back out of being in the fashion show. "We wait for however long it takes for them to get here."

"I'm sorry, Cherry, but we can't wait for them." Rarity said.

"Why not?" Cherry smiled nervously.

"Because it's time for our practice run," Rarity said. "Besides, you are going to look fabulous on the runway."

Cherry groaned in defeat.

"Oh, come on, Cherry; you'll do great." Pinkie Pie said.

Cherry glanced to her.

"Whenever you're ready!" Rarity smiled to her 'fashion victims'.

Each of the campers that had one of her designed clothes, Applejack checked herself out as she seemed to really like her designed clothes.

"Hmm... I told you you'd like it." Rarity said to her.

"It's alright... Ah guess," Applejack replied. "Ah do get to keep it after camp though, right?"

Rarity nodded to confirm that Applejack would be able to keep it after camp.

Cherry looked around. "Where are those guys?"

Drell was walking through the woods with a compass with Snips and Snails following him. "How did I get stuck babysitting these two?" he then grumbled to himself.

"Hey Drell, look, there's Gloriosa and Mo, but they seem kind of different." Snails said once he noticed the two now evil girls.

"Yeah." Snips agreed.

Drell looked up and looked rather terrified which made him gasp and drop his compass.

"They look taller..." Snips said to Snails.

"Uh, yeah, that's it." Drell smiled nervously before he rushed back to camp to warn Timber as he had a feeling he might need to know about this.

Snips and Snails looked back.

"Oh, man, why did I sign up for this?!" Drell panicked as he ran away. He soon rushed all the way to Timber while the others were still doing the practice run for the fashion show. He then ran into Cherry which pushed her off the dock and she fell into the water. "Oops, sorry, Cherry."

Cherry gasped and grabbed onto the dock to pull herself up before she could drown.

"I'm sorry about that, Cherry, but I need to find Timber, it's an emergency." Drell said.

"I don't know where he is..." Cherry said before falling flat on her stomach and gasping for air.

"He must be in the office." Drell said.

Cherry wrung her hair with a glare. "So go get him!"

Drell soon rushed off to the office to find Timber.

"Can anything else go wrong?" Cherry groaned. She soon heard the record screech as it stopped playing.

"Why did you stop the--" Rarity was about to ask until she gasped and looked over. "Oh, my goodness!"

"Oh, you can't be serious." Cherry groaned as she saw what Rarity saw.


	13. Chapter 13

Gloriosa and Mo arrived in their dark and demonic nature forms.

"Attention, campers!" Gloriosa declared.

"It's Gaea Everfree and....Mo?!" Trixie gasped.

"She's real!" Sabrina panicked at Gaea Everfree.

"We're doomed!" Bulk Biceps cried out.

"Gloriosa! Mo! What are you girls doing?!" Timber asked his two sisters out of shock.

"That's Gloriosa an' Mo?" Applejack replied. "Am Ah going crazy, or are their feet not touching the ground?"

"Freaky Deaky." Pinkie commented.

"I have a bad feeling this might just get worse." Sabrina said.

"I have an announcement to make! Filthy Rich wants this to be the last session of Camp Everfree," Gloriosa smiled darkly with Mo. "But don't worry, we've got this!"

Gloriosa and Mo soon used their magic on the ground to make huge vines to grow all around the camp and also ruin the dock.

"Oh, come on, that's the third time in a row!" Cherry complained about the broken dock.

"We literally finished building that!" Rainbow Dash complained.

"I just said that..." Cherry narrowed her eyes.

"No, you didn't; you said 'Oh, come on, that's the third time in a row'." Pinkie Pie said.

"Don't twist my words, Pie..." Cherry glanced at her.

'Another song is about to be sung.' Drell thought to himself.

"I have waited for the day, To send this greedy wolf away, Now the magic is my salvation, Gather close in my protection~" Gloriosa began to sing. 

"We... Will... Stand... For Everfree!~" Gloriosa and Mo sang together.

They soon used their magic to make the vines/roots grow even higher.

"Behold the beauty of nature and all its glory~" Mo sang as she made roots grow up and made them cover the totem pole.

"No need to fear the vultures at the door~" Gloriosa sang.

One of the female campers was scared of Gloriosa and Mo that she decided to run to the mess hall where most of the other campers were with Drell, Principal Celestia, and Vice Principal Luna.

"You have us to protect you with in these walls of thorns~" Mo sang.

"Forever free, forevermore!~" Gloriosa sang.

More roots started to grow to block the ones in the mess hall from getting out. Timber saw this was going overboard so once he saw an ax he ran to it grabbed it and began to use it to try and cut a way through. It didn't seem to work all the way as his sisters then wrapped more thorny vines around the axe and stopped him instantly.

"They have come into our domain here to seal our camp in chains, but we have held it for generations, This is just a complication, We will stand for ever free~" Mo and Gloriosa sang as they made more roots grow all around the camp.

"Trust in us, this is for your own good~" Mo sang. "Don't be afraid, nature is our friend, All of this beauty that surrounds us, Every lovely bloom designed to defend~"

"Let them come, just let them try!, I'm not about to say goodbye!, This camp will be here throughout the ages, Written into the history pages~" Gloriosa sang. 

"We... Will... Stand for... Everfree!~" Mo and Gloriosa sang together while floating after creating a flower and then showing some harmless vines before covering the gazebo with roots and thorns and then expanding the roots even higher around the camp.

Cherry stood behind a wall nervously as she sweated nervously, feeling on the edge without Atticus or Patch around. "Why do these things always happen to me?" she then asked weakly.

"Why do these things always happen to us?" Fluttershy asked as she and Applejack and Rarity were hiding behind a boat.

Cherry narrowed her eyes slightly. "Am I an echo now?"

"What are we going to do?" Rarity sulked.

"What we always do!" Rainbow Dash replied before putting her hand in. "Save the day!"

Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie soon put their hands in too and were now waiting for Cherry to join in.

"What?" Cherry asked, then saw what they were doing. "Oh, right...." she then put her hand in with theirs.

They decided to use their pony-up forms and new abilities to help them and the rest of the campers and camp counselors get out.

"Oh, boy, oh, boy, oh, boy, this is going to be so much fun!" Pinkie beamed and hugged Cherry. "I only wish we had time to make superhero capes!" she then pulled Cherry by her collar and made their eyes meet. 

"Ooh, me too!" Rarity agreed.

"This is no time for superhero capes." Rainbow Dash told them.

"Yeah, we've got to stop Gloriosa and Mo from trapping everyone in here." Cherry added in once she was let go from Pinkie. 

The others agreed to that.

Behind one wall...

"I have to use my magic, I just have to..." Sabrina said as she took out her wand from her old school. "I'm sorry, Hilda and Zelda, but I think this is a real emergency..." She soon used her magic on the wall only for the wall of thorns to be stronger than her magic. "No way!" her eyes then widened as she dropped her wand and stepped back. 

Mo and Gloriosa smiled darkly as they zapped even more to make more thorns appear. There was even the curled up totem pole which was about to fall on Lyra Heartstrings and Bon-Bon. Rarity rushed right over to them and used her ability to make a diamond-like shield to appear. Rainbow Dash then zipped to the two girls and pushed them out of the way to safety. Fluttershy soon gestured the two girls to come over to her. Rainbow Dash then grew her wings and flew quickly.

Fluttershy knocked on the ground which made gophers pop out from the holes. "Um, hi, do you think you can give us a hand--um, er, paw?" she then asked while smiling to the friendly rodents. "We could really use a way out." She then grew pony ears and her hair was like a mane and she had wings.

The gophers nodded their heads yes. Rainbow Dash then zipped around as Applejack lifted a boulder, she tossed it up high and kicked it which broke down one thorn wall. But as soon as it was broke down, it was replaced with more. 

The gophers dug a hole on the other side of the thorn wall and summoned for the others to dig down through the tunnel to escape. However, before they could, the vines and thorns rose from the hole. Cherry gulped as she deeply regretted doing this, but she used her dream-bending powers and gave sprinkles to Pinkie.

"Thanks," Pinkie Pie smiled. "Ooh, these seem much more sparkly."

Cherry then ducked for cover as Pinkie then threw the sprinkles like she was pitching a baseball and there were sparkling holes coming into the thorny walls. Unfortunately, they were covered up by more thorns.

Cherry then decided to see if her new ability was an upgrade for her dream-bending powers. "Please... Just let me do something right for once..." she then begged and prayed for once and then tried out her powers to help her pony-up like the others to use her powers to save the camp and her friends. And where she was successful in pony-up and where she then soon decided to concentrate and imagined something that would help them break through the walls of thorns. Cherry opened her eyes and suddenly she was on a familiar white tiger. "Kimba?!"

"Allow me, my mistress." Kimba told her as he looked ready to charge against the wall. He started to claw his way through the wall.

Cherry yelped as he ran against the wall and clawed at it, she then hopped down from his back to see if it was working. There were then thorns coming for her and the others.

"Hurry!" Cherry squeaked.


	14. Chapter 14

Meanwhile with Atticus, Sci-Twi, Sunset, Flash, Spike, and Patch...

Spike and Patch were biting at the traps to free Sci-Twi, Atticus, Flash, and Sunset. After freeing them all, it was time for them to get out of the cave and back to the camp.

"Nice work, guys." Sunset smiled and pet the dogs.

"Now, let's get out of here." Flash said as he ran to one boulder and tried to push it out of the way.

"Allow me." Atticus said.

Flash then stepped out of the way and smiled, allowing him to work his magic. Atticus soon cracked his fingers before charging in and using his god strength to move the boulders out of the way. The boulders were slowly moving, but eventually rolled away.

"Come on!" Atticus told the others.

They soon followed him to the camp.

"Why are you fighting us?!" Gloriosa glared to the others. "We're doing this to save our camp! We're doing this for YOU!"

"We're trying our best!" Mo also glared to the others.

"Gloriosa, Monique, let's just think about this for a moment, shall we?" Rarity chuckled nervously. "I mean, I think Camp Everfree is absolutely delightful, but I just don't know that I'm quite ready to give up my weekly trips to the spa."

This caused for Gloriosa's and Mo's right eyes to start twitching.

"Way to go, Rarity." Cherry deadpanned.

"The spa?" Mo asked calmly.

"The spa?!" Gloriosa and Mo glared.

Cherry then began to run for her life as Gloriosa and Mo struck at all of them. Unfortunately, one of the roots had caught her. Cherry yelped and she was dragged from the roots which made her struggle.

"Cherry!" Kimba called out before going to save her.

"Kimbaaaa!" Cherry yelped.

Meanwhile, outside of the wall of thorns...

Gloriosa and Mo even captured Timber. Sunset was trying to push against the wall, but it was no use.

"Let me try to get through." Atticus said.

"Please do." Sunset nodded to him since he was strong of course.

Atticus soon cracked his fingers before he began to push against the wall.

"Twilight, do you think you could use your magic to help Atticus?" Sunset suggested.

"I don't wanna use too much," Sci-Twi trembled. "Midnight Sparkle could take over!"

"She won't take over." Flash assured her.

"Our friends are in there." Sunset added in, she then took Sci-Twi's hands and transformed.

Flash seem to be able to do the same thing.

Sci-Twi took a deep breath of determination so she could help Atticus with the thorny wall. "Okay."

Atticus and Sci-Twi stood together and then they both pushed against the wall with all their might. And where Sci-Twi began to use her magic to help make the thorny wall separate.

"I hope I don't get splinters." Atticus said as he used his strength with Sci-Twi's magic.

Due to his strength, Atticus didn't get any splinters luckily.

"Please, Gloriosa and Mo," Timber begged for the chaos to stop. "What you're doing is crazy! You have to listen to me!"

Mo looked down at their brother and where she soon saw that what she and Gloriosa were doing was crazy while her sister was still using her magic.

"That isn't Gloriosa." Sunset said firmly as she stood with Flash.

Sci-Twi and Atticus then came through the wall with their powers combined and it then closed up behind them once they were on the other side.

"Sunset's right." Flash said.

"Twilight! Atticus!" Pinkie beamed.

"Sunset! Flash!" Rarity added in.

"You're all okay!" Rainbow Dash smiled.

Mo soon got down and away from her sister.

"Mo?" Atticus asked hopefully.

Mo zipped over to Atticus and hugged him without another word.

"Looks like with just one geode she was able to gain back control." Cherry said.

"That isn't our sister," Mo said to Timber. "It's someone who's been consumed by Equestrian magic."

"Whoever you are, you need to let our sister go!" Timber glared at Gaea Everfree with tears in his eyes. "Please, Gloriosa, come back, we need you!"

"Gloriosa, this isn't the way to save the camp; we'll find another way!" Mo called out.

The thorny roots expanded and grew as the earth shook from the destructive magic.

"This is getting too dangerous!" Atticus yelped.

"You can say that again." Patch added.

Mo began to use her magic to try and restore everything. Rarity used her magic to bring out a diamond shield to protect them against the roots.

"I'm so sorry about this, everyone." Mo frowned.

"What are you doing?!" Gloriosa asked Mo. 

"I'm sorry, but this just isn't right!" Mo replied.

"I thought we were going to save the camp together?!" Gloriosa asked.

"So did I, Gloriosa, but you've gone too far!" Mo frowned, hating to do this against her own sister, but she was left with no choice.

Some roots tried to grab onto Mo. Mo was using all her will to stop her biological sister.

"Mo, look out!" Rarity yelped once she saw the roots going after her. She soon got Mo inside the diamond force field along with the others. Rarity used all her Equestrian magic to protect themselves against Gloriosa's unstoppable forces.

It seem to be working for a little, but she soon noticed her force field was starting to crack.

"I can't keep this up forever!" Rarity cried back to the others as she felt herself getting weaker and weaker.

"Atticus, Twilight, you two have to use your magic." Mo said.

"It's up to you guys to pull the brambles apart." Sunset also urged.

"No, there's too many of them," Sci-Twi shook her head fearfully. "It would take too much magic. I can't."

"It's the only way!" Flash encouraged. "You guys have to embrace the magic inside you both!"

Atticus sighed as they were both right.

"I'll join in." Patch said.

"But what if 'she' takes over?" Sci-Twi then asked, referring to Midnight Sparkle. "What if instead of saving everyone, I turn into Midnight Sparkle and only make things worse?!"

"Same with Shadow Fudo, what if he takes over?" Atticus asked out of worry.

"That won't happen!" Sunset replied. "We won't let it."

The rest of the group smiled to cheer Sci-Twi and Atticus up and soothe their fears.

"I'll even embrace my magic with you both to make this less scary." Patch said.

The diamond shield was now crackling.

"It's now or never." Patch said to the two.

Atticus and Sci-Twi sighed as they began to embrace their magic with Patch. There were glows all over. The diamond shield was cracking as Rarity tried to keep it up as long as possible, but eventually passed out from overdoing it.

"We better do it now." Atticus said.

"Be stronger than they are!" Flash coached.

Atticus nodded before he closed his eyes and concentrated. Sci-Twi did the same and they channeled their inner magical beings. And where their eyes were beginning to look like Midnight Sparkle and Shadow Fudo.

Shadow Fudo laughed behind Atticus. "YOU WILL NEVER CONTROL ME!" he mocked his good self. "I WILL ALWAYS BE APART OF YOU! JUST LIKE UNCLE SOMBRA!" he then fused right inside of Atticus to take control.

Midnight Sparkle replied the same way to Sci-Twi except for the last part of the sentence.

"Noooo!" Atticus and Sci-Twi yelped as they felt trapped once Shadow Fudo and Midnight Sparkle took over them.

"Atticus, listen to me, you are in charge!" Cherry's voice said.

"Cherry?" Atticus looked to see his best friend in a spirit form.

"You can do this, Atticus!" Cherry coached.

"Twilight, listen to me, you are in charge!" Sunset's voice said in Sci-Twi's head.

"Sunset?" Sci-Twi looked to see Sunset Shimmer in a spirit form.

"You can do this, Twilight!" Sunset coached.

"You both can do this." Sunset and Cherry coached.

"You are both lights, darlings!" Rarity cheered. "You're both forces of good!"

"Yeah, you guys can kick the darkness's butt!" Rainbow Dash praised.

"We're here for you, guys!" Pinkie Pie beamed.

"And we'll be here no matter what." Applejack smiled.

"We believe in you guys." Fluttershy cooed.

"You can do it, Atticus and Twilight!" Flash Sentry cheered.

"You can put anything you set your minds to." Patch smiled.

"We know you can beat them!" Mo added.

"YOU ARE NOT SHADOW FUDO!" Cherry strongly yelled.

"AND YOU ARE NOT MIDNIGHT SPARKLE!" Sunset strongly yelled at Sci-Twi.

"No... We are... Atticus Fudo and Twilight Sparkle!" Atticus and Sci-Twi said together, becoming stronger themselves. "And the magic we carry inside of us is the Magic of Friendship!" Atticus and Sci-Twi were able to break free from Shadow Fudo and Midnight Sparkle's holds.

The root barricade shook slightly and the roots were broken and shattered from Sci-Twi and Atticus's abilities. Atticus and Sci-Twi then flew up with their wings to stop Gloriosa. Patch was now in his human form and where he used his magic against roots that would try to stop Atticus and Sci-Twi.

"They still need a little more magic..." Sabrina said to herself, she then reached into her backpack and took out her Witch Training wand. "Hopefully witch magic makes an exception..." she then waved her wand and blasted against the roots with the others as she was slowly growing golden pegasus wings. "Whoa, I didn't see this coming." She said as she noticed her wings.

"NO! STOP!" Gloriosa begged. 

A big blast then hit her as her geode necklace flew off and split apart. Each of the geodes came down to the human Mane Six. And where five of them came down to Sabrina, Flash, Patch, Cherry, and Atticus.


	15. Chapter 15

Everyone smiled curiously to the geodes as they then glowed and magically transformed the group even more than simple ponying up like at the Friendship Games.

'I wonder what our transformations will look like?' Sabrina thought to herself.

They all then looked more like superheroes with their pony tails and ears. Mo even started to look like one as her transformation overpowered her dark transformation. Sabrina was given her own Super Equestrian form since she used her witch magic to help out. Flash was surprised that he was also affected. Could this mean that he now had Equestrian magic?

'I knew that this would happen.' Gaia thought as she watched what was happening up close.

"Come on, Twilight, let's kick some darkness butt!" Atticus smiled to Sci-Twi.

"Yes, let's." Sci-Twi nodded.

Everyone then combined their powers to take over the root chaos.

"They do just as well as the future Planateers will when the time is right..." Gaia said to herself as she watched this.

The roots were soon gotten rid of.

Everyone else on the campsite then came out of their hiding places and were very excited and happy to see that their camp had been saved from the dark forces of nature. There seem to be some purple specks of light floating all around the camp.

Timber rubbed his head and looked around, then looked to see Gloriosa was knocked out in the middle of the campgrounds. "Gloriosa?" he then gently shook her.

Gloriosa eyes slowly opened as she then woke up and sat up. "What... Happened...?"

"You were over powered by the magic of the geodes." Mo said.

"It's okay," Timber hugged Gloriosa with a smile, glad that she was all right now. "It's gonna be okay."

"Yeah." Mo nodded.

Timber then smiled up which made Sci-Twi smile back shyly.

Soon, the group landed gently on the ground, only for everyone to cheer and merrily clap for them.

"Looks like more Elements of Harmony have been made." Patch smiled.

"You did it!" Spike ran over to Sci-Twi and jumped into her hands, seeing her jewelry. "Whoa! Nice bling. What are these?" 

"I'm not sure, but clearly we have some kind of connection to them." Sunset replied. 

"I almost don't care what they are," Rarity grinned. "They are gorgeous!"

"I think these might be our world's version of the Elements of Harmony." Atticus said.

"They'll totally go with the collection I was working on for the other camp fashion show!" Rarity gushed.

The others glanced to her.

"That's probably cancelled, isn't it...?" Rarity then asked weakly.

"Ask the dock." Patch said as he pointed to the yet again ruined dock.

"Ugh..." Cherry groaned. "Again? Really?!"

Everyone was then starting to clean up the campsite. Cherry looked at her phone as it went off as she cleaned up with her friends. Drell looked over and then turned away as he blended into the background which meant that Cherry and the others had another mission coming up soon. Mo was now with her sister and Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna.

"I am so sorry," Gloriosa apologized. "I only wanted this to be the best week Camp Everfree has ever had and instead, I've made it the worst. Maybe it's for the best that I'm losing the camp to Filthy Rich."

"Gloriosa, don't say that." Mo said.

"It's true though..." Gloriosa sulked.

"No, it's not," Principal Celestia soothed. "This camp has meant so much to so many people. My sister and me included."

Vice Principal Luna then smiled with Celestia. "Why do you think we wanted our students to come here?" she then rhetorically asked.

"So we would have as great a year here as you both did?" Mo guessed.

Gloriosa still looked anxious due to her actions.

"We can't let Filthy Rich take this place away!" Sci-Twi spoke up. "If camp meant so much to you two, maybe it meant to the other campers who came here in the past."

"And maybe we can get them to help save it!" Sunset added in.

"Yeah!" Atticus added.

"Like a fundraiser?" Applejack asked as she set a log down.

"OR A BALL?!" Rarity grinned.

"Our band could play!" Rainbow Dash suggested.

"I could help write a new song just for the occasion." Fluttershy offered.

"We could use the crystal cavern." Flash Sentry added.

This made the others excitedly agree with the suggestions.

"A Crystal Ball?" Rarity squealed to Flash. "I LOVE IT!"

"I thought you would." Flash said.

"I admire everyone's really enthusiasm, really I do," Gloriosa replied. "But I just don't know we're going to plan a ball by tomorrow and invite everyone."

"Oh, I have a feeling we will." Atticus said.

"It'll be okay..." Mo soothed Gloriosa. "Trust me, I know these folks."

"Well, okay then." Gloriosa then said out of defeat.

Mo and Timber smiled to Gloriosa.

"Let's get started then." Patch said.

"We've got this." the others reassured Gloriosa.

And soon everyone began to pitch in for the fundraiser crystal ball. The human Mane Six then tuned their instruments so they could help the camp stay open even after Filthy Rich's pessimism and wanting to sell the camp.

"This is where you took your first steps..." Timber told Mo as he showed her various spots around the forest of when she was a baby.

"I remember that Mom used to sing a song that always made the flowers bloom." Mo smiled.

"She had a voice like an angel..." Timber smiled back. "She was like Mother Nature herself."

Mo nodded in agreement before seeing a flower bud.

"She knew from when you were born that you were going to be very special..." Timber said. "She and Dad had special names for each other, like hippies... Earth Daisy and Vine Bloom."

"But their real names were Estelle and Vincent." Mo then said.

"Yes..." Timber nodded.

Mo smiled before going over to the flower bud before clearing her voice softly.

"The gentle breeze it stirs the leaves and stirs my soul my heart deep inside me, Sense my worth as one with Earth, Of greater whole all connected as one~" Mo sang to the flower bud along with more flower buds she wasn't aware of. "So bloom, bloom and share your sweet perfume, Flowers bloom, bloom so many things to see the sweet serenity soothe my mind, soothe my soul, The gentle breeze, Stirs the leaves and stirs my soul, My heart deep inside me, Sense my worth as one with earth, Of greater whole all connected as one~"

Timber smiled to her. "So bloom, Bloom and share your sweet perfume~"

"Flowers bloom~" Mo and Timber smiled to each other.

"Bloom so many things to see~" Gloriosa smiled as she joined

Mo smiled to Gloriosa and Timber as they all sang the song together.

"The sweet serenity soothes my mind, soothe my soul the gentle breeze it stirs the leaves and stirs my soul my heart deep inside me, sense my worth as one with earth of greater whole, all connected as one~" Mo, Gloriosa, and Timber finished singing.

They soon saw all the flower buds that were there before had bloomed into beautiful flowers. The clouds in the sky seemed to pull apart and the sun glowed down on the new blooming, beautiful flowers.

"Whoa!" Mo smiled.

"It's like Mom and Dad are smiling down at us right now." Timber smiled back.

"I imagine they are..." Gloriosa agreed.

The three then hugged each other with tears in their eyes, but smiles on their faces. They soon went back to the others.

"Mo, are you okay?" Sabrina asked with slight concern because she could see tears in the other girl's eyes.

"I'm okay." Mo smiled, wiping away her tears.

"Thinking about your parents?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah, maybe a little..." Mo sighed shakily.

"I know how that feels..." Sabrina smiled sadly.

"But I know that they are watching over me." Mo smiled.

"I'm sure they're proud of a wonderful girl you've become." Sabrina agreed.

"I'm sure too." Mo said.

Sabrina and Mo then shared a quick friendly hug with each other. After a while, they went back to work. The human Mane Six got their instruments ready for the big Crystal Ball show. It took a while, but everything was ready.


	16. Chapter 16

"Looking great, girls, especially you, Twilight." Atticus smiled.

"Thanks." Sci-Twi smiled.

"Atticus darling, I also have one for you to wear." Rarity said.

"Aw, Rarity, you don't have--" Atticus tried to say, but it was too late as he was dolled up by the aspiring fashionista. "To...?"

"You are going to love it." Rarity smiled.

"I hope so..." Atticus smiled back.

"What's your favorite color?" Rarity then asked.

"Red." Atticus said.

"Ah, then I have just the thing for you." Rarity smiled as she took out a red fabric.

"I have the same thought." Mo said.

"Care to help?" Rarity offered.

"Of course." Mo smiled.

Rarity and Mo then worked together to make an outfit just for Atticus.

"We should make it sleeveless." Mo suggested.

"Oh, yes, let's." Rarity approved of that suggestion.

Mo squealed as this was going to be a design she would love to see Atticus wear.

"Nothing too flashy now!" Atticus warned the girls as he waited for his new outfit while helping clean up.

"Oh, it won't be too flashy." Mo said.

Atticus chuckled as he then cleaned up with the others.

"I guess you can't take the magic out of our lives..." Spike sighed.

"At least we can say we had an exciting dog life." Patch shrugged.

"Yep." Spike nodded.

"Wonder what the next adventure will be?" Patch then wondered.

Spike then lay flat on the ground and fell asleep. "Wake me when it's over."

"Alright." Patch said.

Spike then snored which made Patch chuckle a little. He soon went to see Mo and Rarity to see how Atticus's outfit was coming along. Mo and Rarity shut him out though, they wanted it to be a surprise. Atticus playfully pouted and left them to it and decided to check on Cherry. Cherry was in the middle of writing a story.

"Hey, Cherry." Atticus sat with her.

"Hi, Atticus." Cherry replied.

"Whatcha writin'?" Atticus leaned over curiously.

"Of what we experienced here." Cherry said.

"You're a great writer." Atticus said.

"Nah..." Cherry shook her head. "People just pity me."

"No, really, you really are a great writer." Atticus said.

"I don't think so..." Cherry shook her head.

"Well, I think so." Atticus said.

Cherry kept writing until she would be done. "Don't worry, I'll take a break during the concert."

"Great..." Atticus was relived about that. 

"Hopefully this time, no Dazzlings." Cherry then said, remembering the time before the Friendship Games at Canterlot High.

"I'm sure there won't be any Dazzlings." Atticus said.

"There better not be..." Cherry replied. "I get enough of Sirens when you sing to Mo."

"Trust me, they won't be bothering us." Atticus said.

Cherry then continued to write.

After a while, Rarity and Mo presented the new outfit just for Atticus. 

"I LOVE IT!" Atticus beamed and hugged both of the girls instantly.

"We thought you would." Mo smiled.

Atticus smiled back and wore his new outfit instantly.

"Ooh, it's even better on him!" Rarity squealed in delight.

"It really does." Mo smiled in delight.

Atticus smiled bashfully and posed for them which made them laugh.

"Oh, it's too bad that the runway got ruined again." Rarity said.

"We just seem to have a lot of bad luck with that dock." Cherry replied.

Soon enough, the concert was about to start.

"Places, everyone, places!" Drell called out.

Everyone soon got into their places. The group took their instruments as they were going to end this summer camp experience with a music show.

"This is going to be a rocking way to end this summer." Drell said.

"Yeah..." Sabrina sighed. "I can't believe I'll be in Canterlot High School... Such a great honor."

"Sure is." Patch said.

Sabrina smiled to Patch and he smiled back to her.

Later on, the show started and the Friendship Group sang their song for their fellow campers. Timber still had eyes for Sci-Twi even if Flash was a little unhappy about that, but maybe it was for the best. Flash was unhappy about that at first, but he was now having his thoughts only on Sunset.

"So, when do you think you'll come back with me and Timber, Mo?" Gloriosa asked.

"Come back...?" Mo's face paled.

"Well, yes, you obviously came here to reunite with us..." Gloriosa replied with a smile before she then saw her sister looked sick. "What's wrong? Don't you wanna reconnect our family?"

"Um, well, y-yes, but I have to think this over." Mo said.

"Oh... Okay..." Gloriosa replied.

Mo couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was she made to choose between her biological brother and sister she had longed for for so long and between the adoptive family who she had always wanted with her puppy Angel? On one hand, Gloriosa and Timber were her birth family and they finally found her after so long, but on the other hand, James and Elizabeth loved her like their very own daughter and she really loved Junior like her true little brother. What could she do? Atticus looked and saw that Mo was having a situation.

"Mo, are you okay?" he then asked.

"I... I don't know what to do..." Mo sounded like she was going to cry.

"Mo, whatever it is, we can get through this together." Atticus said.

Mo sighed as she then took a deep breath to explain what was on her mind. "Gloriosa wants me to stay with her and Timber."

"Oh...." Atticus frowned. "And you don't know of which door to choose from? Metaphorically speaking of course."

"I really don't know..." Mo frowned back.

"Well, whatever decision you choose; just know that they want you to be happy." Atticus said.

"But what do I choose?" Mo asked. "I can't leave them, but I can't leave you or my family either."

"What ever your decision is, we will be happy if you're happy." Atticus said.

"I just don't know..." Mo said with tears in her eyes, she then ran into the forest as she was very upset.

Atticus wanted to go after her, but decided that maybe Mo needed some alone time right now. Gloriosa frowned as she had heard the whole conversation and where she knew that she had just caused a problem for her younger sister.

"I can't make everybody happy..." Mo hung her head as she looked depressed in the forest. "What do I do? I can't leave anyone... I have a family here and a family back in the city... Not to mention I have a cousin Blythe now who works in the Littlest Pet Shop..."

"Mo?" Captain Planet's voice asked.

Mo turned her head.

The nature based hero came down in his civilian disguise so none of the campers would make a big fuss. "I see you have a lot on your mind..." he then said to his niece.

"I really do..." Mo sighed.

"Well, I can tell you that your brother and sister are going to be moving in with your adoptive family," Captain Planet said. "And so will I."

"What...?" Mo's eyes widened. "Really...?"

"Yep." Captain Planet nodded.

Mo hugged Captain Planet with tears in her eyes. "I just didn't wanna choose..."

"I know, dear, I know..." Captain Planet soothed.

Mo began to try to calm down. Captain Planet comforted her the best that he could. 

"How's Gaia?" Mo asked curiously.

"She's doing great and she told me about what happened here." Captain Planet said.

"Has she found any Planeteers yet?" Mo then asked.

"I think so." Captain Planet smiled.

"I hope she does soon, I'd love to meet them..." Mo replied.

"So far, it's my understanding that they're from other parts around the world such as Africa and South America." Captain Planet smiled.

Mo smiled back to that. They soon went back to the fundraiser and where they both saw Timber and Sci-Twi kissing. Mo and Captain Planet were shock, but also smiled at that.

"You ready to go then?" Captain Planet asked.

"Yes... Thanks for everything, Uncle Planet." Mo smiled as she then went to join the others.

Once Timber and Sci-Twi separated from the kiss, they heard Mo clear her voice. They then looked over to her.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Mo replied.

"Um, no, no, uh, I was, uh, just about to help her with the lights." Timber blushed.

"Uh-huh..." Mo smirked in doubt.

"I... I think I'm gonna get us some drinks..." Sci-Twi backed away nervously. She soon saw the girls there as well. She then went over to them.

Timber looked nervous and then looked to Mo.

"You like her, don't you?" Mo then asked.

Timber sighed. "Well... Yeah... Maybe a lot..." he then admitted bashfully.

"Well then, why not move in with me and my foster family?" Mo asked.

"Hm?" Timber asked.

"I know you and Gloriosa are my family, but Jim and Elizabeth are my family too..." Mo replied.

"We'd be happy to." Gloriosa smiled as she came over.

"Would there be enough room?" Timber then asked.

"Oh, you let me worry about that." Mo replied as she decided to see Atticus about helping out with the room in her new home.

Atticus had a feeling Mo was going to ask him something.

Mo walked over. "Atticus, can I have a favor?"

"What is it?" Atticus replied, he looked relieved to see she wasn't emotionally destroyed anymore.

"I need some help with a room." Mo said.

"I'm sure I can work something out." Atticus replied.

"Oh, Atticus, I really don't know what I would do if I didn't have you." Mo replied.

"I'm sure you would be able to use your nature powers." Atticus said.

"I suppose so..." Mo tapped her knuckles together. "This place is nice, but... I need a family too."

"And they will always be with you in your heart." Atticus said.

Mo then hugged Atticus. Atticus hugged her back in comfort.

"So, do you mind helping me move some things in the room for Timber and Gloriosa?" Mo asked.

"I never mind when it comes to you." Atticus accepted.

"Oh, you're the best..." Mo smiled joyously.

"I try my best." Atticus said.

Mo hugged him again and nuzzled against him. There then came a special song from the dance and the two then decided to dance together to celebrate. Timber was about to dance with Sci-Twi. Things were wrapping nicely for the most part for Camp Everfree.


	17. Chapter 17

Soon enough, the Crystal Ball was over. Rainbow Dash brought a pizza over for her friends to share. 

"Mm." Patch smiled.

"There's enough for everybody." Rainbow Dash smiled back.

"Thanks, Rainbow." Patch beamed.

"No problem, little dude." Rainbow Dash said.

They all then shared the pizza while looking down curiously to the geodes around their necks which had been made into necklaces.

"But what about these?" Patch asked.

"I think the crystals are the source of the superpowers." Sunset replied.

"You're not gonna ask us to give them up, are you?" Fluttershy frowned.

"I'm sure she's not." Mo said.

"No, I'm not," Sunset confirmed. "In fact, I think maybe we were meant to have them all along."

"Me too." Sci-Twi agreed.

"But where did they come from?" Patch asked.

"I'll have to do some research..." Atticus pondered himself.

"Wait, what if there's a crack in where the statue of the Wondercolts statue use to be?" Mo guessed.

"Hmm..." Atticus scratched his head.

Drell walked by with Sabrina and Cherry.

"Oh! Drell!" Atticus came to the warlock. "We have questions."

"And they would be?" Drell asked.

"Well, mostly about these geodes and the magic in the cave..." Atticus replied.

"Oh, um, well, remember when Shadow Fudo destroyed the statue?" Drell asked

Atticus cringed slightly. "Yes...?"

"Well, when you did that, you left a crack on the spot of it and where it leaked out some magic of the Elements of Harmony." Drell explained.

"So, is this good or bad?" Atticus asked nervously.

"This is a good thing; you see, the Elements of Harmony are still in Equestria, but these are just the human world version of them." Drell said.

"Wow..." Atticus replied.

"You've all really come a long way." Drell sounded proud.

"We sure have." Mo smiled.

"I'm proud of you all, even you, Cherry." Drell smiled back.

"Really?" Cherry asked.

"Really, really..." Drell promised. 

"Oh, Drell..." Cherry sounded touched.

It was soon time for them all to get some sleep. They all went to their tents and they would be heading back to their homes tomorrow morning.

'They'll need their rest for the battle against Zarm.' Drell thought to himself.

The others went to sleep while Drell went to his own shelter while the principal sisters had their own and he kind of wanted to be alone. 

"Night, Drell." Captain Planet called.

"Oh, good night, Captain Planet, sir..." Drell replied. "Say, why don't you get a girlfriend or something?"

"I'll try doing that some time." Captain Planet said.

Drell nodded as he went to get some sleep. Captain Planet went to do the same thing. It was a peaceful night for the most part.

"You and Sunset have been getting close again," Atticus said to Flash. "Do you think you'll ever date her again?"

"I've been thinking about it." Flash said.

"I'll support you either way," Atticus said as he got into his bed before yawning. "I just think you should give her a second chance, she's really changed since the Fall Formal."

"Yeah, I know." Flash yawned with a smile.

"Night, dude." Atticus said before falling asleep.

"Night..." Flash yawned as he fell asleep.

The next day would come soon. It was a lovely night for the most part. And where nothing seemed to disturb any of them. Patch was peaceful in his sleep as he cuddled against Atticus in his slumber. The next day came sooner than any of them expected.

The sun came up and Cherry buried herself under the covers as she wanted to keep sleeping.

"It is time to wake up!" Trixie told Cherry.

Cherry groaned.

Trixie whisked the blanket off of her. "Come on!"

Cherry groaned again and then sat up, rubbing her eyes wearily.

"Come on, get up." Trixie said.

Cherry then stretched a little and rolled out of her bed. "What a week."

"You said it." Trixie smiled in agreement.

The campers all came out of their tents as their week at Camp Everfree was coming to an end. Mo was with Gloriosa as she had some old stuff to show her. 

"What did you want to show me?" Mo asked Gloriosa.

"Just some old things I think you'd like to have." Gloriosa said.

Mo took a box and opened it up to see her old baby pictures and a few other mementos before she was sent to live with her widowed grandmother.

"These are fascinating." Mo smiled.

"I thought you might like them." Gloriosa smiled back.

"I hope you don't mind dogs, 'cuz we have a lot of 'em." Mo chuckled.

"I love dogs." Gloriosa smiled.

"Oh, good, my best friend's a dog, I named her Angel." Mo smiled back.

"Aw!" Gloriosa smiled.

Mo smiled back, she kept looking through the various pictures of her biological family and felt very attached to them for obvious reasons. She smiled with tears in her eyes as she saw a couple of Gloriosa and Timber holding her.

"So, we should get ready." Gloriosa said.

"I have so many questions..." Mo said as she then moved the box.

"We'll get to them when we can, it's time to get going." Gloriosa replied.

"Agreed." Mo nodded.

Gloriosa took a deep breath and then walked with Mo as it was time to go.

Cherry wandered around the forest until she looked up in the sky and saw a familiar fruit bat. "Batty Koda?" she then asked herself in surprise.

"Hey, Cherry." Batty smiled.

"Batty, what're you doing out of FernGully?" Cherry asked as she carried the fruit bat in her hands.

"I decided to do a little exploring." Batty said.

"Of course you did..." Cherry replied. "Are you being nice to humans now?"

"When I can..." Batty shrugged. "Say, where's your friend Katie who was possessed by Hexxus our last time together?"

"She's away with Willy," Cherry informed. "I'm here with my new school. Seeing you is giving me the feeling that I'll have to come back to FernGully with my other friends."

"That would be nice." Batty smiled.

"Guess I'll have to see." Cherry shrugged.

"You could call it 'a magical rescue'." Batty hinted with a wink.

"Um... Right..." Cherry shrugged to the fruit bat.

He soon flew back to FernGully. Cherry then went back to the others after the fruit bat left. Everyone was now all packed up.

"Goodbye, Camp Everfree, thanks for an amazing experience." Sabrina smiled.

"Yeah." Mo smiled as well.

"I'd hate to go, it feels like we just got here." Sabrina said to her. 

"Come on, Sab, let's go home." Mo walked with the blonde witchling.

"Yeah." Atticus said.

Everyone then came together as the time to leave Camp Everfree was now. Once the bus arrived, they were all ready to leave. Mo walked with Gloriosa and Timber once it was time to go. And where they would soon get to their new home. Mo hugged her siblings as they shared the long seat in the back of the bus together. The bus ride back home was a long one. It would all be worth it though. Drell was picking a flower as he thought about Hilda again.

"Drell, you okay?" Atticus asked.

"Just thinking..." Drell replied as he plucked the petals.

"A dangerous past time?" Atticus asked.

"I know." Drell slowly nodded.

"I can't wait to get home." Patch said.

"To see Colette~" Atticus smirked.

Patch glared with a firm pout.

"I knew it." Atticus smirked.

Patch shook his head and decided to take a nap on the ride back home. Atticus smiled down at him. Drell then wondered of how Atticus would do in the war. Eventually, they were all home.

Atticus was worn out from the ride and decided to go to sleep while Patch would visit Colette.

"Atticus, before you go to sleep, have you heard about the war?" Drell asked.

"The war?" Atticus asked. "What war?"

"You don't watch the news much, do you?" Drell asked before showing him the war that was going on on earth.

Atticus took a glass of water and then sat up as he watched the war.

"As you can see, this war is getting a little bit out of control and where well I was hoping you would join the war and end it even though it might take a few days." Drell said.

"I can try..." Atticus replied. "But... What about everyone else?"

"I'm sorry, but this is a matter that you must handle if you accept." Drell replied.

This did look serious, but Atticus didn't want to leave his friends family and his true love, but if he didn't, then the enemy his country's army might be able to get to America.

"So, what do you say?" Drell replied. "Are you in or out?"

Atticus took a deep sigh as he then bowed his head in defeat as he felt like he had no choice. "I'm in."

"Good, now get plenty of sleep." Drell said.

Atticus nodded as he took more water and then put the glass back on his nightstand and turned over to get some sleep. Drell knew that Atticus wouldn't like to leave for the war, no one ever did, but they did it to serve their country and he then soon left.

The End


End file.
